Der magische Ring
by Zerengeb
Summary: Neun Jahre nach dem Großen Abenteuer warten neue Herausforderungen auf Lyra Listenreich und Will Parry. Und im Mittelpunkt steht ein magischer Ring, der das Schicksal der Welten entscheiden könnte...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Der magische Ring

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Öfter mal was neues. Die meisten Schauplätze, Figuren und begebenheiten gehören dem großen Phillip Pullman. Ich schreibe diese Story zum Spass und verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Disclaimer die zweite: **Ist mir klar, das ich mich damit auf dünnes Eis begebe, mache ich aber trotzdem. Den "Dark Elves MC" habe ich für diese Geschichte erfunden. Meines wissens nach gibt es keinen MC mit diesen Namen und wenn doch, entschuldige ich mich für den gebrauch des Namens. Allerdings, Google schweigt dazu. Die Figur des Raven basiert zum größten Teil auf einen guten Freund von mir, der auf den klangvollen Namen Highlander hört und ebenfalls ein Biker ist. Nimms mir nicht übel Micha, doch du passt einfach zu gut ;) Ich will niemanden auf den Schlips treten und hoffe ihr sehts mir nach.

**Vorwort des Schreiberlinges: **Hi an alle die mich kennen. Hier mal was ganz neues. Ich wage mich dieses Mal in einem Nebenprojekt an die Serie "His Dark Materials" von Phillip Pullman. Der Inhalt von "Der goldene Kompass", Das magische Messer" und "Das Bernsteinteleskop" werden mit berücksichtigt. "Lyras Oxford" hingegen nicht, da ich diese Kurzgeschichte nicht kenne, seht es mir nach.

Ich bin übrigens nicht von selbst auf die Idee gekommen, dieses Projekt zu starten. Schuld an der Gechichte hat eine gute Freundin, die einen richtigen Roman an dem ich schreibe Inhaltlich überprüft. Sie ist großer Fan von "His dark Materials" und beklagt sich ständig darüber, das es in dem kleinen deutschen Fandom kaum Geschichten dazu gibt. Nicht wie bei Harry Potter. Und sie würde am liebsten selbst so gut schreiben können um das Fandom ein wenig zu bereichern.

Die Story die ich hier verfasse ist also Quasi ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für sie.

Außerdem erlaube ich es mir, wie bei meinem "Fade to black" Intervall eine Figur aus einem meiner Originalprojekte mit dem Namen "The First" einzubauen und ein wenig anzupassen. Ich hoffe das ihr Vincent Russel mögt, auch wenn es kein Derek Fischer ist.

**Zur Story:** Diese spielt neun Jahrer nach "Das Bernsteinteleskop" Und alles weitere wird eine Überraschung.

Es lohnt sich Phillip Pullmans fantastische Geschichte vorher zu lesen (Der Film ist grottig). Doch auch für alle, die die Vorgeschichte nicht kennen und sich auch sonst nicht mit dem Intervall auskennen können reinschauen, denn ich Versuche eine Unterhaltsames Fantasy Märchen für jedermann zu schaffen.

Wie schon erwähnt ist diese Geschichte eine Art Geburtstagsgeschenk, daher widme ich sie der lieben Steffi. Ich hoffe du hast viel Freude daran.

So nun genug des Vorspiels.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

1. Sehnsucht

* * *

**Oxford:**

Hart packte eine Hand den Jungen am Kragen und zog ihn aus seinem Versteck, welches in einer dunklen und Schmutzigen Gasse lag.

Aber das war doch Unmöglich! Er hatte keinen laut gehört! Er hätte es doch hören müssen, wenn jemand sich ihm näherte!

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aus dem Griff zu entwinden, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Dann blickte er auf und erkannte ein entschlossenes Gesicht. In den Augen des Jungen Mannes brannte ein niemals versiegendes Feuer aus eisernem Willen. Er würde sich immer durchsetzen und niemals Aufgeben, das wurde dem Jungen klar, als er in diese Augen blickte.

"Verdammt noch mal Joshua! Was fällt dir ein, einfach so abzuhauen!", schnauzte William Parry den Jungen an.

"Es… es tut mir so leid…", jammerte der Junge Namens Joshua verzweifelt.

Die Hand die ihn gepackt hielt, lies Ruckartig los. Deutlich konnte Joshua erkennen, das der kleine Finger und der Ringfinger fehlten.

Will beugte sich herunter.

"Sieh mich an Joshua!"

Der Junge gehorchte, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu blicken. Doch er wagte es auch nicht, Will zu widersprechen.

Er sei ein Mörder, erzählten die Kinder überall.

"Warum bist du weggelaufen?", fragte der Junge Mann, und sein Tonfall machte deutlich, das er keine Lügen tolerieren würde.

"Ich… ich wollte zu meiner Mum…", erwiderte Joshua den Tränen nah, doch er versuchte sie zurückzuhalten.

Will blickte den Jungen noch immer ernsthaft an.

"Ist Okay. Wenn du weinen möchtest, dann weine, das ist in Ordnung."

Einige Tränen brachen hervor und der Junge Mann wartete geduldig, bis der Junge sich wieder erholt hatte. Dann fasste er ihn sanft an der Schulter und blickte ihn mitfühlend an.

"Hör mal Joshua. Deine Mum ist sehr, sehr Krank. Sie kann sich nicht mehr um dich Kümmern, deshalb bist du auch zu uns gebracht worden. Ich verspreche dir, das wir deine Mum besuchen werden, wenn es ihr wieder etwas besser geht."

Joshua blickte auf, die Augen noch immer geschwollen.

"Versprochen?"

"Versprochen!"

"Indianerehrenwort?"

Will legte die Hand aufs Herz.

"Indianerehrenwort.", bestätigte er.

Joshua brachte ein kleines lächeln zustande.

"So und nun geh wieder zurück zu Schwester Inge. Sie macht sich bereits große sorgen. Und versprich mir, das du nicht noch einmal versuchst wegzulaufen."

"Ja… das verspreche ich.", erwiderte der Junge und schlurfte davon.

Als Will allein in der Gasse war, entfuhr ihm ein unwillkürliches seufzen.

"So Jung und bereits so verzweifelt. Es tut mir jedes mal in der Seele weh, wenn so etwas passiert. Wenn ich sie so sehen muss. Danke das du ihn so schnell aufgespürt hast Kirjava."

Grüne Augen flammten in den Schatten der Gasse auf und eine Katze betrat lautlos den Lichtkreis. Ein unglaublich schönes Tier, welches ein Fell aus den verschiedensten dunklen Schattierungen besaß.

Will ging ihn die Knie und nahm seinen Daemon in die Arme.

Sacht schmiegte sich Kirjava an seinen Körper.

"Ja, diese Kinder tun auch mir leid.", sagte sie und machte einen unglücklichen laut.

"Danke, das du ihn für mich aufgespürt hast. Nicht auszudenken wenn wir ihn nicht mehr gefunden hätten."

"Warum hast du den Jungen angelogen?", fragte Wills Daemon.

"Sollte ich ihm sagen, das seine Mutter an einer Überdosis von diesem Dreck verreckt ist? Er ist zu Jung."

Kirjava nickte.

"Ja, er ist viel zu Jung."

Will lies seinen Katzendaemon wieder auf die Erde.

Geschmeidig lief sie ihm voraus und erkundete die Gegend, während sie sich gemeinsam auf den Rückweg zu dem Waisenhaus machten, in dem Will arbeitete. Und beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Sie schlenderten durch die Schmutzigen Gassen Oxfords und gelangten schließlich zu einem unscheinbaren, aber dennoch gewaltigen Haus, in dem derzeit vierzig Waisen lebten, um die er sich zusammen mit Schwester Inge kümmerte.

Gelegentlich wurde er von der erfolgreichen Wissenschaftlerin Marry Malone unterstützt, die gleichzeitig seine liebe Freundin geworden war.

In den letzten neun Jahren war sie ihm stets eine Große Stütze gewesen, besonders nachdem er seine Strafe im Jugendgefängnis abgebüßt hatte, die er wegen Totschlags erhalten und klaglos akzeptiert hatte.

Unfassbar, wie lange sein Abenteuer in all den Welten bereits her war. Neun Jahre… neun Jahre lang hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, doch er dachte jeden Tag an sie.

"Denkst du wieder an Lyra?", fragte Kirjava leise.

"Ja…"

"Ich vermisse sie und Pan auch."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Will seinen Daemon.

"Wir werden sie wieder sehen. Ohne das Messer und auch ohne Gespenster zu schaffen. Und bis dahin machen wir weiter und bauen hier unsere Republik des Himmels."

Es war sein fester Wille, und wenn es etwas gab, worüber Will im Überfluss verfügte, dann war dies sein Wille.

Will war ein Kämpfer, und er lebte dies, den es war seine Natur. Er Kämpfte jeden Tag. Gegen Armut, gegen Gewalt und Dummheit. Er Kämpfte dafür, Gelder für das Waisenhaus zu bekommen. Und er war ein guter Krieger.

All den Kindern eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen, sie zu Inspirieren und zum Denken anzuregen, das erfüllte Will mit Glück. Auch wenn es dadurch getrübt worden war, das er nicht mit Lyra zusammen sein konnte. Das sie so nah bei ihm war… und doch eine ganze Welt entfernt.

Er betrat das Waisenhaus und sah sich um.

Ein grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, auch wenn er eigentlich böse sein sollte, denn irgendeiner seiner Schützlinge hatte den Flur ausgiebig mit Farbe bemalt.

Auch eine Art, künstlerisch und kreativ zu sein, dachte Will und sein grinsen verbreiterte sich ein wenig…

* * *

**  
**

**Oxford, eine ganze Welt weiter:**

"Und? Was sagt es?", fragte Dame Hannah geduldig.

Lyra starrte auf das Alethiometer und ihre Augen folgten den Bewegungen des langen Zeigers aufmerksam.

Ihre gesamte Haltung drückte äußerste Konzentration aus. Ihr gesamter Geist war auf die Symbole und die Vielschichtigkeit ihrer Bedeutungen gerichtet.

Früher einmal, war es ihr einfach so gelungen die Symbole zu enträtseln und ihnen einen Sinn zu geben. Mittlereile war ihre Fähigkeit eine Frucht hartem Studiums.

Sie kannte jedes Buch über die Deutungen Auswendig und hatte hart daran gearbeitet, das Alethiometer ohne die Zuhilfenahme der Deutungsbücher zu lesen und zu verstehen.

Vielleicht war sie nicht so schnell wie früher einmal, als sie die Gnade der Fähigkeit besaß. Doch sie war sehr viel zufriedener, wenn sie nun hinter die Bedeutung der Zeichen blicken konnte. Denn dieses mal war es nur sie, welche die Zeichen las. Und sie war unermesslich stolz darauf, bereits in so Jungen Jahren die beste Alethiometristin der ganzen Welt zu sein.

Pantalaimon, ihr Daemon hatte sich um ihren Hals gekuschelt und unterstütze sie so gut es ihm möglich war.

"So wie es aussieht, verstecken sich die Diebe in einer Stillgelegten Werft an den Docks. Sie erkennen das Gebäude an den grünen Balken, mit denen der Vorbau errichtet worden ist. Die Banditen sind bewaffnet und scheuen nicht davor zurück, Gewalt anzuwenden. Deshalb sollten sie Vorsichtig sein."

Dame Hannah nickte zufrieden und wandte sich an den Mann von Scottland Yard, der mit ihnen am Tisch saß.

"Ich hoffe das hilft ihnen weiter Inspector Snyder.", sprach die Ehrwürdige Leiterin des St. Sophia Mädchen Colleges, welches im Norden von Oxford lag.

Der Inspector notierte sich Lyras Angaben auf einem kleinen Notizblock und sah dann auf.

"Ihre Informationen sind Ungeheuer Kostbar Dame Hannah. Darf ich bemerken, das ihre Schülerin eine geradezu Unglaubliche Fähigkeit bei diesem Instrument an den Tag legt?"

Dame Hannah schenkte Lyra ein Lächeln, die leicht errötet war.

"In der Tat. Unsere Lyra hat sehr schnell gelernt mit dem Alethiometer umzugehen. Und sie beherrscht es mittlerweile besser als ihre Lehrerin."

Diese lobenden Worte machten Lyra sehr verlegen.

Der Inspektor nickte ihr Freundlich zu und leerte seinen Tee.

Anschließend verabschiedete er sich von den Damen mit einem Handkuss, ehe er in der Begleitung seines Wolf Daemons das Büro der Direktorin verlies.

Dame Hannah wandte sich zu Lyra um und lächelte sie an.

"Das war fantastisch Lyra. Niemals habe ich dich so schnell mit dem Alethiometer arbeiten sehen."

"Danke Dame Hannah. Ich bin zutiefst berührt von ihren Worten. Es war ein langer Weg bis zu diesem Punkt und ich fühle mich ebenfalls stolz."

Es war in der Tat ein karger Weg bis zu diesem Punkt gewesen.

Jede freie Minute hatte Lyra darauf verwendet, die Bücher der Deutung zu studieren und das lesen des geheimnisvollen Apparates zu üben.

Ein ganzes Leben sollte dieses Studium dauern, und doch hatte Lyra in kurzer Zeit viel mehr erreicht als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Lyra leerte ebenfalls ihren Tee und erhob sich anschließend.

"Es ist schon spät. Ich denke ich mache noch einen kleinen Spaziergang ehe ich mich zu Bett begebe.", meinte die Junge Frau.

"Viel Vergnügen Lyra und eine gute Nacht.", wünschte Dame Hannah und umarmte ihre liebste Schülerin.

Lyra verlies das Gebäude des College und spazierte mit Pantalaimon auf der Schulter durch ihr Oxford.

Sie hatte das gleiche Ziel wie jeden Abend, die kleine Bank im Botanischen Garten.

Es wurde immer dunkeler und kaum ein Mensch war zu dieser Zeit noch in den Gärten Unterwegs.

Pantalaimon, ihr Daemon der die Gestalt eines Baummarders besaß nutzte es aus, das niemand sie beobachtete und huschte davon um von Baum zu Baum zu springen.

Dabei entfernte er sich weit von Lyra, weiter als sich Daemonen normalerweise von ihren Menschen trennen können.

Diese Fähigkeit hatte er erhalten, als Lyra ihn in der Welt der toten an einem Ufer zurücklassen musste.

Noch immer spürte sie diesen Schmerz, der sie damals zerrissen hatte, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

Doch nun waren sie wieder zusammen, sie und ihr Pan.

Und doch war ihr Herz zerrissen worden, als sie Will ziehen lassen musste.

Er hätte in ihrer Welt nicht überleben können und sie nicht in der seinen. Das Schicksal war grausam zu ihnen… und doch, sie dachte jeden Tag an ihn. Und sie wusste, das er jeden Tag an sie dachte.

Nun saß sie hier, auf ihrer Bank, so wie jeden Abend und dachte an ihren Liebsten, der in diesem Augenblick sicherlich auf der gleichen Bank saß, eine ganze Welt von ihr entfernt…

**

* * *

Oxford im hier und jetzt:  
**

Will saß auf der Bank im Botanischen Garten, und erneut weilten seine Gedanken bei seiner Lyra.

"Wir werden einen Weg finden.", murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

Kirjava hatte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammengerollt und schnurrte leise.

Will wünschte sich so sehr Lyra zu sehen, sie zu berühren, zu erfahren wie es ihr ging.

Der Engel Xaphania hatte ihm einmal erklärt, das es eine Möglichkeit gebe, in Lyras Welt zu reisen ohne die seine zu verlassen. Doch es bedeutete ein Leben voll von Übung. Und noch hatte er es nicht geschafft, doch er übte weiter.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte ausschließlich an seine unerreichbare Liebe. Er war regelrecht in Trance gefallen.

Fast glaubte er Lyra zu spüren, ihren süßen Duft zu riechen.

Er bildete sich das nicht ein, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Doch er war noch nicht gut genug um sie auch zu sehen, sie zu berühren.

Aber er würde nicht Aufgeben, das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur.

Drei Stunden verbrachte er im Garten mit den Gedanken ausschließlich bei Lyra, dann wurde es Zeit zu gehen.

Langsam schlenderte er durch die Gassen zu seiner kleinen Wohnung.

Kirjava ging ihre eigenen Wege, sie war vom Wesen her völlig wie eine Katze und Will lies ihr diese Freiheit bereitwillig und weilte in Gedanken noch immer bei Lyra.

Kirjava litt mit ihrem Will.

Es war eine Ungerechtigkeit, das er nicht zu seiner liebsten gelangen konnte.

Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Aus dem Jungen, den sie einmal kennen gelernt hatte war ein starker Junger Mann geworden, der sein Leben für andere gab, der immer anderen half und nicht einmal eine Gegenleistung verlangte. Und dafür hatte das Schicksal ihm ein so bitteres Los gegeben.

Doch Will beschwerte sich nicht, er machte einfach weiter.

Deshalb achtete und liebte der Katzendaemon seinen Menschen gleichermaßen.

Will lebte in einer kleinen zwei Zimmer Wohnung, direkt neben dem Waisenhaus. Es war sein bestreben stets in der nähe der Kinder zu sein und ihnen zu helfen, wann immer er konnte.

Es war eine ruhige Nacht und ein ebenfalls ruhiger Morgen.

Will machte sich ein Frühstück mit einem Omelette, Baked Beans und einer Ladung Kaffee. Das erinnerte ihn an seine Zeit in Ci'gazze, wo er einst das magische Messer gefunden hatte, dessen Trümmerstücke wohlverwahrt in einem Bankschließfach in London lagerten.

Dort hatte er auch Lyra und Pantalaimon kennen gelernt.

Will genoss das einfache Frühstück und war dann bereit für einen weiteren Tag.

Langsam schlenderte er zu dem Waisenhaus hinüber und begann mit seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer, Aufpasser und Vertrauensperson für die Waisen.

Er liebte diese Tätigkeit.

Beruf kam von Berufung, so sagte man und es erfüllte will mit unsäglicher Freude diesen Kindern, die niemanden hatten eine Perspektive zu geben, das Gefühl von Familie.

Außerdem erfüllte er noch eine weitere wichtige Funktion, von der die Kinder und vor allem die Schwestern des Waisenhauses nichts mit bekamen.

Als Will aus dem Fenster blickte und wieder eine der Ratten erkannte, wurde er sich dessen einmal mehr Bewusst.

Er war Schwert und Schild des Waisenhauses.

Langsam pirschte er hinaus, einer Katze gleich.

Kirjava sondierte die Umgebung und sorgte dafür, das es für das folgende keine Zeugen geben würde.

Will hatte die Ratte umgangen, welche die Kinder auf dem Hof des Waisenhauses musterte, besonders die etwas älteren von sechzehn, siebzehn Jahren.

Langsam schlich er sich an den Jungen Mann heran und packte ihn dann mit beiden Händen und schleuderte ihn zurück in die dunkle Seitengasse, so das man ihm vom Waisenhaus nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Geschockt starrte der Drogendealer will in die Augen, doch tastete er bereits nach einem Messer.

Will wich dem hieb gekonnt aus und prellte seinem Gegner die Waffe aus der Hand, ehe er ihm einen gewaltigen Fausthieb versetzte und mit einer seichten Drehung zudem einen Tritt gegen das Knie des Gegners platzierte.

Der Dealer schrie vor Schmerz und sackte zusammen, doch Will kannte kein Erbarmen mit dem Abschaum.

Lässig setzte er den Fuß auf die Brust des Kriminellen und starrte ihn Gnadenlos an.

Der Dealer wandte sich unter Wills brennenden Blick.

"Habe ich es euch nicht unmissverständlich klar gemacht?", fragte der Junge Mann ruhig, doch mit stählerner Stimme. "Ich will keine von euch Ratten hier sehen. Du hast nun genau zwei Möglichkeiten mein kleiner. Entweder du nimmst dein Gift und kommst nie wieder hierhin zurück, oder ich bringe dich um! Hast du das verstanden?"

"Meine Leute… werden das nicht dulden!", presste der Dealer hervor. "Sie werden kommen und dich…"

"Gar nichts werden sie.", erwiderte Will belustigt und verstärkte den Druck, den sein Fuß auf die Brust des Kriminellen ausübte.

"Deine Leute werden es sich zweimal überlegen, denn ich stehe unter dem Schutz der Dark Elves. Für den Fall das du nicht weißt wer das ist, das ist der Größte Mottoradclub Englands. Sie mögen Abschaum wie dich und deine Freunde genauso wenig wie ich selbst. Und sie sind stärker als alles was deine Freunde aufbieten können. Geh zu deinem Boss und sage ihm, das ich keine seiner Ratten hier dulde, sonst wird sein kleiner Drogenring schneller zerschmettert als er glaubt. Was dann von euch übrig bleibt wandert für lange Zeit in den Bau!"

Es war ein Glücksfall gewesen, das Will sich im Jugendgefängnis den Respekt einiger Mitglieder des Mottoradclubs verdient hatte. Denn es waren eigentlich keine Kriminellen, wie viele glaubten. Eher Menschen mit einer ganz anderen Einstellung zum Leben, rau, hart und hin und wieder recht brutal, doch ebenso herzlich. Sie erinnerten will immer an die Panzerbären aus Lyras Welt.

Zudem hatten auch die Elves eine Abneigung gegen Drogen, es sei denn es handelte sich um Whiskey oder dicke Zigarren. Wenn es dann noch um Kinder ging, verstanden die Rocker keinerlei Spaß mehr, genau wie Will. Er konnte das Dealen nicht überall unterbinden, doch keines seiner Kinder würde dem Dreck anheim fallen der durch die Straßen kursierte.

Kirjava hielt weiter Wache, während Wills Blick sich in den Dealer brannte.

Der Kriminelle wand sich.

Kaum ein Mensch ertrug es Will in die Augen zu Blicken, denn das bedeutete die volle Macht seines eisernen Willens zu spüren.

"Verschwinde!", sagte er und nahm den Fuß von der Brust dieses erbärmlichen Haufens, der vom Leid anderer lebte wie ein Aasgeier.

Der Dealer rappelte sich auf und humpelte so schnell weg, wie er nur konnte.

"Es wird nie Enden.", sprach Will zu seinem Daemon.

"Nein.", erwiderte Kijara, was Will seufzen lies.

"Ich hasse diese Brut. Am liebsten würde ich Iorek in diese Welt holen und ihn auf diesen Abschaum los lassen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte der Junge Mann sich um und ging zum Waisenhaus zurück.

Schon hatte Will wieder eine fröhliche Miene aufgesetzt.

Freilich, einige der Waisen fürchteten ihn, denn sie gleubtren er sei ein Mörder, was ja auch nicht falsch war.

Einmal hatte er einen Agenten des Geheimdienstes umgebracht. Diese Männer hatten seine Mutter bedroht, deshalb tat es Will nicht leid was er getan hatte. Zudem war es nicht seine Absicht gewesen den Mann umzubringen, doch es war nun mal passiert.

Doch auch wenn sie ihn fürchteten, sie respektierten und liebten ihn auch für alles was er tat.

Er war es, der immer wieder Fördergelder von Großen Firmen und der Stadt holte, so das dieses von der Schließung bedrohte Waisenhaus schon einige Jahre länger bestand, als man geglaubt hatte.

Und damit würde Will auch weitermachen.

Der Junge Mann betrat das Gebäude und sogleich eilte ihm Schwester Agnes entgegen.

"Oh Will, sehr gut das ich dich treffe. Schwester Dolores ist erkrankt und wurde gerade vom Hausmeister zum Arzt gefahren. Sie wollte allerdings heute mit einigen Kindern das Ashmolean Museum besuchen. Könntest du an ihrer Stelle mit den Kindern fahren? Sie haben sich ja so gefreut und ich möchte sie nicht enttäuschen."

"Aber sicher doch.", erwiderte Will mit einem Lächeln. "Allerdings muss ich dann die Kinder aus meinem Physikkurs ebenfalls mitnehmen. Ich denke nicht, das sie auch für mich eine Vertretung haben."

Schwester Agnes lächelte.

"Naürlich, das dachte ich mir bereits. Im Bus dürfte noch genug Platz vorhanden sein. Allerdings fehlt noch eine Aufsicht. Eigentlich wollte ich selbst ja noch mitkommen, doch der Direktor des Jugendamtes hat sich entschlossen uns heute zu besuchen, daher werde ich ihn wohl empfangen müssen."

"Keine Sorge, ich kenne da noch zwei, die mir helfen können. Dafür müsste ich allerdings kurz an das Telefon."

"Wenn möchtest du denn Fragen?"

"Dr. Malone und Raven.", erwiderte er und erkannte ihr lächeln.

Dr. Mary Malone war eine liebe Freundin von Will, die Führende Persönlichkeit auf dem Forschungsgebiet der dunklen Materie. Sie half dem Waisenhaus immer wieder durch großzügige Spenden und leitete immer wenn es die Zeit erlaubte einen Physik Aufbau Kurs, welcher die älteren Kinder auf ein Studium vorbereiten sollte.

Raven dagegen war der Präsident des Dark Elves Chapter von Oxford. Ein Chapter war so etwas wie eine örtliche Niederlassung.

Er arbeitete als erfolgreicher Konzertveranstalter und war einer der Kinderliebsten Menschen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. In der Vergangenheit hatte er öfter so genannte Toyruns für Waisenhäuser organisiert. Hunderte Mottoradfahrer fuhren dann durch Oxford und die Umgebenen Städte und sammelten altes Spielzeug ein, welches sie den Waisenhäusern stifteten. Daher war Raven immer ein gern gesehner Gast in den Waisenhäusern, trotz seiner Wilden Erscheinung.

Will hängte sich an das Telefon und nur fünf Minuten später hatte er die Zusagen seiner Freunde.

Schwester Agnes gab ihm alle weiteren Informationen und er machte sich daran, die Kinder zusammen zu fassen.

Ein Stunde später kündigte ein durchgehendes Knattern die Ankunft von Onkel Raven an, wie die Kinder ihn nannten.

Sie freuten sich immer über den Besuch des wilden Rockers.

Will saß lässig auf der Bank, als die Schwere Harley Davidson Fat Boy in den Hof schwenkte.

Raven machte den Motor aus und schwang sich vom Sattel des kostbaren Motorrades, als er auch schon von einem Dutzend Kindern umringt war.

Lachend nahm er seinen Helm ab und begrüßte die Würmer, wie er sie liebevoll nannte.

Ravern war der Inbegriff eines Rockers, gut ein Meter Neunzig groß und mit einer Brust wie ein Fass.

Seine Grauen Haare bändigte er mit einem Zopf und sein gepflegter Vollbart gaben seinem Gesicht etwas von einem Lehrer.

Freundliche Blaue Augen mit Lachfältchen standen im Krassen Gegensatz zu seiner schwarzen Lederkleidung und der Kutte, auf denen Toten Schädel, Wehrmachtskreuze und natürlich das Symbol des Dark Elves MC Oxford, einem düsteren Elfen auf einem Mottorad, aufgenäht worden waren.

Will begrüßte seinen Freund mit einem kräftigen Händedruck, ehe die Kinder Onkel Raven wieder in Beschlag nahmen.

Es freute Wills Herz zu sehen, wie glücklich die Kinder waren.

Kurze Zeit später traf auch Mary ein.

Auch sie wurde sofort von den Kindern umringt und lachte herzlich, so dass ihr von Natur aus schon recht rötliches Gesicht noch intensiver gefärbt wurde.

Ihre Haare waren nun völlig ergraut, doch sprühte sie nur so vor Lebenslust und Freude.

Sie begrüßte auch Will und Raven und zusammen warteten sie auf den Bus, welcher sie und ihre Schützlinge in das Ashmolean Museum bringen sollte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, das Onkel Raven und Tante Mary sie begleiteten, doch die Kinder benahmen sich ausnahmsweise einmal Vorbildlich.

Keine Rangelleien unter den Jungen und auch sonst keine Zwischenfälle während der kurzen Busfahrt.

Sie stellten vor dem Museum sogar bereitwillig in Zweierreihen auf.

"Ich sollte euch beide öfter Einladen. Ich sehe sie selten so brav.", meinte Will grinsend.

"Was redest n' da. Die Würmer sind doch immer brav nicht wahr?", dröhnte Raven und zwinkerte den Kindern zu, die allesamt ein Scheinheiliges lächeln zur schau trugen, welches wirklich keinen zu täuschen vermochte und wohl auch nicht sollte.

Mary lachte, und auch Will grinste breit.

Will lies seinen Blick schweifen und erkannte Kijara, welche halb im Schatten stand und von niemanden außer ihm wahrgenommen wurde.

Kaum ein Wesen verstand es sich so unauffällig zu Bewegen wie Wills Daemon.

Eine der Führerinnen kam auf sie zu und begrüßte die Gruppe herzlich, ehe sie den Kindern die Regeln für den Museumsbesuch schilderte.

Diese wirkten zur Abwechslung mal aufmerksam.

So verbrachte Will einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag im Ashmolean Museum, zusammen mit den Kindern und seinen Freunden.

Er konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen, das sein Leben wie schon neun Jahre zuvor auf den Kopf gestellt werden würde…

* * *

So, bald geht es mit der Action los.

Bis Bald,

Gruß

Dat Z.


	2. Dust

**

* * *

Der magische Ring**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **His Dark Materials gehört Phillip Pullman. Ich verdiene kein Geld und möchte nur meinen Spass

Ohne große Worte gleich kapitel 2

Viel spaß

* * *

2. Dust

* * *

"Ob er wohl jemand anderen gefunden hat?", fragte Lyra halblaut und kämmte sich ihre Haare.

"Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich glaube ich nicht dran.", erwiderte Pan und musterte sie traurig.

Seid neun Jahren stellte sich Lyra diese Frage.

Will und sie hatten abgemacht, das sie nicht aneinander festhalten würden. Das sie sich verlieben und heiraten würden, ohne ständig vergleiche zur verlorenen Liebe zu ziehen, doch der Dæmon wusste, das Lyra sich nicht daran halten konnte. Sie liebte Will so sehr, das es ihr wehtat, und damit tat es auch Pantalaimon weh. Und er wusste einfach, das es Will nicht anders erging.

Sie beide waren unglücklich, das spürte er so deutlich wie er die Verbindung zu Lyra spürte.

Die Junge Frau legte ihre Haarbürste zur Seite und nahm das Alethiometer in die Hand. Liebevoll strich sie über das schwere Goldene Instrument und drückte es an die Brust.

Pantalaimon huschte zu ihr hoch und schmiegte sich an ihren Hals.

"Ach Pan. Ich fühle mich so verloren.", seufzte Lyra.

Pantalaimon wand sich innerlich. Es schmerzte ihn, seine Seelenpartnerin in solch einem Zustand zu erleben, mehr als er auszudrücken imstande war.

Und Lyra wusste natürlich, wie es in ihm aussah, genauso wie er wusste, wie es in ihrem inneren aussah.

Zudem quälte den kleinen Dæmon noch etwas anderes. Ein Geheimniss um dass außer ihm nur noch Kirjava und der Alte und zugleich Junge weibliche Engel Xaphania wussten.

Er würde es Lyra erzählen… wenn die Zeit reif dafür war, doch noch war der Augenblick nicht gekommen. Das Zeichen war nicht eingetroffen und es wurde immer schwerer für ihn. Die last erdrückte ihn, vor allem wenn er Lyra so leidend sah.

Das Mädchen legte das Alethiometer weg und legte sich ins Bett.

Pan schmiegte sich an sie und wartete bis sie schlief.

Er spürte es deutlich, das ihr Wesen in den Schlaf geglitten war und nun träumte, von einer Welt in der sie mit ihrem Liebsten Leben konnte.

Vorsichtig löste sich der Dæmon von Lyra und schlüpfte auf verborgenen Wegen aus dem St. Sophia College.

Alleine rannte er nach Jordan College, der Heimat von Lyra… seine Heimat.

Dort in dem Zimmer, welches noch immer Lyra gehörte, dort hatte er für sich ein kleines Versteck angelegt.

So gut wie unsichtbar bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die vertrauten Gänge des Jordan College, stets darauf bedacht das niemand ihn sah.

Die Menschen würden Angst bekommen, wenn sie einen Dæmon ohne den dazugehörigen Menschen sehen würden.

Durch ein kleines Schlupfloch gelangte er in das Zimmer und suchte das Versteck auf, in dem er ein kleines Rotes Blümchen verwahrte, welches er von Serafina Pekala erhalten hatte, einer Hexenkönigin aus dem Norden.

Andächtig berührte er die Blüte, die noch immer so frisch wirkte, wie an dem Tag an dem die schöne Hexe sie aus ihrer Krone gezupft und ihm gegeben hatte.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es musste etwas geschehen, oder er würde dem Wahnsinn Anheim fallen, wenn er Lyra weiter leiden sah.

Er hatte die Blüte fest in seiner Marderhand und flüsterte: "Serafina Pekala, komm zu mir, ich brauche dich."

Er konnte spüren, wie die Magie die das Blümlein mit der Hexe verband wirkte.

Flink begab er sich nach draußen auf das Dach des College, wo Lyra als Kind oft gespielt hatte, das Blümlein fest in den kleinen Pfoten.

Dort blickte er Sehnsüchtig in den Sternenübersäten Himmel und wartete.

Es würde dauern bis die Hexe aus dem Hohen Norden bis nach Oxford gelangte.

Lange wartete er.

Hexen waren schnell, das wusste er, doch es war ein langer Weg.

Später konnte der kleine Dæmon nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er gewartet hatte, doch dann Tauchten vor dem Mond zwei Schemen auf, die er sehnsüchtig erwartet hatte.

Serafina Pekala, die schöne Hexenkönigin vom Eranasee und ihr Anmutiger Gänsedæmon Kaisa.

Pantalaimons Schnurhaare zuckten nervös als die Hexe auf dem Dach landete.

Ihr Dæmon begrüßte Pantalaimon herzlich, genau wie Serafina, auch wenn sie das Große Tabu achtete und ihn nicht anrührte.

Ihre Schönheit und Anmut war zeitlos. Die Hexe hüllte sich nur in Seidene Tücher und ihre nackten Arme schimmerten im Licht des vollen Mondes.

"Pantalaimon, es war überraschend von dir zu hören.", sagte sie mit ihrer ätherischen Stimme.

"Serafina Pekala, Kaisa, es freut mich, das ihr meinem Ruf so schnell gefolgt seid."

Die Hexe schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

"nun sage mir, warum du uns gerufen hast."

"Es geht um Lyra. Sie leidet schrecklich.", erklärte er niedergeschlagen.

Das lächeln verschwand vom Jung gebliebenen Gesicht der Hexe und machte einer tiefen Trauer Platz.

"Ich weiß um ihren Schmerz. Und ich leide mit ihr, denn sie ist meine Schwester.", erwiderte sie so niedergeschlagen wie er sich fühlte.

Doch nun brannte ein Verlangen in dem Dæmon, welches er nicht länger beherrschen konnte.

"Serafina Pekala, ich benötige deine Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht ob es in deiner Macht steht, doch könntest du mir helfen Kontakt zu dem Weißen Engel Xaphania herzustellen? Wills Vater der Schamane konnte mit seinem Geist in andere Welten reisen. Seid ihr als Hexe ebenfalls dazu in der Lage?"

Ernst musterte Serafina den kleinen Dæmon.

"Dies ist eine ungewöhnliche Bitte. Doch für dich und für meine Schwester werde ich es versuchen. Es wird nicht leicht und dauert seine Zeit, doch ich werde es tun. Gibt es für uns eine Möglichkeit hier in der nähe zu verweilen?"

Pantalaimon freute sich über diese Zusage und überlegte fieberhaft, wo er die Hexe unterbringen könnte, ohne das Lyra es bemerkte.

"Der Direktor vom Jordan College. Er weiß von ihnen Serafina Pekala. Wenn sie ihn darum bitten, wird er ihnen ein Quartier zur Verfügung stellen. Er weiß, was sie für Lyra getan haben und wird es nicht vergessen."

"Was ist mit Lyra?", fragte Kaisa.

Pantalaimon wand sich ein wenig.

"Ich möchte nicht, das sie davon erfährt. Wenn mein Vorhaben scheitert, dann wird sie noch mehr leiden. Ich will ihr keine Hoffnung machen nur um sie wieder zu vernichten, wenn es nicht Funktioniert."

Die Hexe nickte.

"Ich verstehe. Deine Absichten ehren dich."

"Ihr könnt sie besuchen, das würde sie sicherlich sehr freuen. Doch erwähnt bitte nichts von Xaphania."

"Selbstverständlich. Nun denn, wir erwarten den Morgen und werden uns dann an den Direktor dieser Schule wenden."

Pantalaimon nickte erfreut.

"Ich muss zu Lyra zurückkehren, ehe sie aufwacht. Wann wollen wir uns erneut treffen?"

Serafina Pekala überlegte kurz.

"In zwei Nächten werde wir dich hier erwarten. Danach werden wir beide Lyra besuchen, wenn wir Gewissheit haben ob dein Vorhaben von Erfolg gesegnet ist, was auch immer du vor hast. Ist dem so, können wir gemeinsam eine freudige Nachricht überbringen. Ist dem nicht so, wird es ein zwangloser Besuch einer Schwester sein."

Pantalaimon verbeugte sich vor der Hexe und ihrem Dæmon.

"Ich danke euch… mehr als ihr euch vorstellen könnt, mehr als ich sagen kann."

Die Hexe lächelte.

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Nun beeile dich. Der Morgen graut bald. Kehre zu meiner Schwester zurück und sei ihr ein guter Dæmon."

* * *

Will wurde von dem durchdringenden Klingelton seines Handys wach.

Verschlafen angelte er das Gerät vom seinem Nachtschränkchen, während Kirjava sich tiefer unter seine Bettdecke verkroch, überhaupt nicht erbaut von der Nächtlichen Störung.

"Ja…", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme in das Telefon.

"Will?"

"Mary?"

"Will, bitte, ich weiß das es spät ist, aber du musst schnell zu mir ins Labor kommen. Bitte glaub mir, es ist sehr wichtig."

"Was n' los…?"

"Ich kann es dir nicht am Telefon sagen. Bitte, komm einfach schnell in mein Labor. Der Sicherheitsdienst weiß Bescheid und wird dich durchlassen. Und Bring Kirjava mit."

Will starrte das Telefon verwirrt an.

"Will? Bist du noch da?"

"Ja… ich komme sofort. Gib mir ne halbe Stunde."

"Bitte beeil dich, es ist wirklich dringend."

"Aber Anziehen darf ich mich doch oder?"

Mary seufzte.

"Meinen Studentinnen würde es gefallen wenn du nackt kommst, aber es ist spät und sie werden wohl alle dort sein, wo Vernünftige Menschen zu dieser Zeit halt sind, nämlich im Bett. Tu mir also einen persönlichen gefallen und zieh dich an."

Will grinste breit und beendete das Gespräch.

Schnell sammelte er seine Klamotten auf und zog sich an.

Kirjava räkelte sich auf seinem Bett.

"Was wollte Mary?"

"Wir beide sollen so schnell wie möglich in ihr Labor kommen.", erwiderte er.

Kirjava raffte sich auf.

"Warum?"

"Ich weiß nicht, aber es klang dringend."

Der Katzendæmon sprang vom Bett und rieb sich an Wills Beinen.

"Dann sollten wir sie nicht warten lassen.", sprach sie durch ihr schnurren.

Kirjava kletterte auf Wills Schulter, während er seine Wohnung verlies und sich auf sein Fahrrad schwang.

Schnell Radelte er durch Oxford bis zum Labor der Universität, wo Mary beschäftigt war.

Der Sicherheitsbeamte am Eingang musterte ihn skeptisch, besonders als er den Katzenartigen Dæmon auf der Schulter des Jungen erblickte. Doch der Junge Mann erklärte, was ihn herführte und der Wachmann nickte.

"Is klar, ich weiß Bescheid. Wissen sie wo sich das Labor befindet?"

Will bejahte diese Frage und durfte passieren.

Es war schon ungewöhnlich, um ein Uhr nachts aus dem Bett geklingelt zu werden, daher war er natürlich gespannt.

Mary klang sehr besorgt.

Schnell schritt er durch die Gänge und erreichte das Labor, in dem Mary und ihre Forschungsgruppe sich mit Dunkler Materie beschäftigten. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, das es das einzige war, in dem noch Licht brannte.

Will klopfte energisch an und öffnete ohne zögern die Tür, stockte dann aber, als er erkannte das Mary nicht alleine war.

Ein Mann den er nur zu gut kannte stand dort und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

"Mary, Agent Waters."

Mary begrüßte ihn herzlich, während Waters ihm nur ein knapp zu nickte.

Immerhin hatte Will vor Jahren seinen Partner umgebracht. Doch Waters hatte auch dafür gesorgt, das er mit zwei Jahren Jugendgefängnis davongekommen war und Mary vollkommen Straffrei.

Er wusste über alles Bescheid was damals gesehen war, denn er war der MI6 Agent, der für fremde Welten und alle verwandten Thematiken zuständig war.

"Was gibt es denn so dringendes?", fragte Will, während Kirjava von seiner Schulter hüpfte und das Labor durchstreifte.

"Ich denke Agent Waters kann das besser erklären.", meinte Mary und setzte sich.

Der bullige Agent, der mit seiner polierten Glatze, dem goldenen Ohrring und dem dunklen Anzug eher wie der Türsteher einer Diskothek wirkte (oder wie Meister Propper, ganz wie man wollte), räusperte sich und sah den Jungen Mann durchdringend an.

Er war einer der wenigen, die Wills Blick standhalten konnten ohne zu blinzeln oder einen imaginären Punkt hinter ihm zu fixieren.

"Will, da sie sich mit Waisenkindern beschäftigen, und außerdem wie ich so höre, Drogendealer und anderen Abschaum von den Kindern fernhalten, müssten sie auch eine gewisse Vorstellung über verschiedene Szenedrogen haben oder."

"Das ist korrekt Agent Waters, doch seid wann beschäftigen sie sich mit solchen Themen?"

"Seid sie für meine Arbeit relevant geworden ist. Haben sie schon mal von einer neuen Droge Namens Dust gehört?"

Wills Züge verhärteten sich und auch Kirjava sträubte ihr Fell und fauchte.

"Ja, das ist mir ein Begriff. Verdammtes Dreckszeug, verpestet die Straßen wie kaum was anderes! Erst vor einigen Tagen habe ich einen Dustjunkie gesehen. Was das Zeug mit dem armen Jungen angestellt hat ist unbeschreiblich. Außerdem haben wir eine Dustwaise aufgenommen."

Der Agent nickte.

"Die Drogenfahndung konnte vor kurzem eine Dustlieferung abfangen, ehe sie in das Verteilernetz gelangte. Ein Großteil wurde an die Chemiker der Drogenfahndung gesandt. Da diese Droge neu ist, versuchten sie die Bestandteile zu identifizieren und daraus Rückschlüsse auf die Wirkungsweise und so weiter zu ziehen. Aber das ist erst einmal Nebensächlich. Die gesammelten Daten werden in die Staatliche Datenbank eingegeben. Und so gelangen sie natürlich auch zu uns. Es existiert ein Überwachungssystem beim MI6, welches alle neuen Daten der Staatlichen Datenbanken auf bestimmte Begebenheiten und Ungereimtheiten überprüft, die für meine Arbeit relevant sind. Daher bin ich nun hier."

Will hob eine Augenbraue.

"Und? Ich warte auf die Pointe."

Mary erhob sich und brachte diese Langatmige Erklärung endlich auf den Punkt.

"Dust besteht aus Staub. Aus dunkler Materie. Dust… Staub. Verstehst du?"

"Was?!?"

Kirjava fauchte und sprang Will in die Arme.

"Agent Waters brachte eine Probe der Droge zu mir, damit ich sie untersuchen konnte. Es besteht kein Zweifel, es sind Schattenteilchen die mit einem neutralen Trägerstoff Kombiniert wurden. Es ist einfaches und harmloses Schnupfpulver, welches irgendwie mit Schattenteilchen angereichert wurde. Ich weiß nicht, wie man das Bewerkstelligen konnte, doch meine Ergebnisse sind absolut eindeutig."

Will setzte sich und atmete schwer, während sein Dæmon versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Staub… eine Droge aus Staub? Das ist ungeheuerlich!"

"Das ist nicht alles.", erklärte Mary und atmete schwer.

"Was denn noch?"

"Ich konnte feststellen, das diese Schattenteilchen nicht aus unserer Welt stammten."

"WAS?"

"Beruhigen sie sich Will.", brummte Waters.

"Was… nicht aus unserer Welt? Aber Xaphania und ihre Engel haben doch jeden Durchgang verschlossen!"

"Das weiß ich Will. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Außer…"

"Das Messer… aber nein, das ist nicht möglich. Die Trümmer liegen im Bankschließfach. Nur wir beide gemeinsam können es öffnen, das weißt du. Außerdem ist es zerbrochen. Außer Iorek kenne ich niemanden, der es wieder ganz machen könnte."

"Ich weiß Will. Aber… eine andere Möglichkeit fällt mir halt nicht ein."

Wills Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.

"Es muss irgendwo einen Durchgang geben… wir müssen ihn finden."

"Genau da liegt das Problem.", meinte Waters.

"Wir können solche Fenster nicht aufspüren. Du könntest sie vielleicht schließen, doch wenn es jemanden gibt der in der Lage ist neue Fenster zu erschaffen, dann ist auch das völlig Sinnlos. Zunächst müssen wir feststellen, ob das Messer noch sicher verwahrt ist. Anschließend sehen wir weiter. Diese Angelegenheit hat höchste Priorität. Sie haben bereits andere Welten bereist. Wir sind auf ihre Unterstützung angewiesen"

"Warten sie… ich muss mich eine Vertretung kümmern. Ich nicht einfach mir nichts dir nichts…"

"Wir haben bereits zwei Erzieher angeheuert, welche sich an ihrer Stelle um die Kinder kümmern. Zudem werden zwei Agenten eingesetzt, welche die Dealer weiter aus ihrem Viertel fernhalten. Liegt das in ihrem Sinn?"

Will schnaubte.

"Das ist typisch. Ich muss ständig um Gelder kämpfen und die Regierung stellt sich quer. Kaum passiert so was ist Geld übrig.", schnauzte er.

Kirjava rieb sich an seiner Hand und Liebkoste ihn, um ihn zu beruhigen, während Waters ihm gelassen entgegen sah.

"Als Gegenleistung für ihre Dienste könnte ich einen ständigen Förderfonds für das Waisenhaus einrichten lassen."

Will sah auf. Er verkaufte seine Seele. Andererseits keimte dort eine stille Hoffnung in ihm. Etwas was er nicht mal zu denken wagte.

"In Ordnung. Lassen sie mich das mit Schwester Agnes abklären, dann stehe ich ihnen zur Verfügung.", sagte er resigniert.

Waters nickte.

"Dann haben wir einen Deal?"

"Ja, wir haben einen Deal."

"Ich werde alles weitere in die Wege leiten. Wir treffen uns Morgen früh um Punkt zwölf Uhr in der High Street."

Will nickte und Waters verließ grußlos den Raum.

Als der bullige Agent ganz sicher außer Haus war seufzte Will auf.

"Schon wieder passiert so etwas."

"Vielleicht ziehen wir Ärger an.", meinte Mary und seufzte ebenfalls.

"Nicht wir, er.", spottete Kirjava gutmütig, woraufhin Will sie gespielt beleidigt ansah, was sie wieder dazu brachte ein behagliches und auch irgendwie belustigtes Schnurren ertönen zu lassen.

"Weiber.", grummelte Will, konnte sich aber ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sein Dæmon wusste genau, wie sie ihn aufheitern konnte…

* * *

Lyra schöpfte langsam Verdacht, das spürte Pan ganz deutlich. Er war selber Schuld, die fiebrige Erwartung schüttelte ihn durch. Doch scheinbar spürte das Mädchen, das ihr Dæmon nicht in Stimmung war, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen was ihn bewegte und sie fügte sich ihm.

Sein Vorhaben war riskant, so viel konnte schief gehen.

Und doch hoffte er, das so das leiden ein Ende haben könnte. Ihrer beider Leiden.

Lyra studierte einmal mehr das Buch der Deutung.

Die letzten drei Seiten hatte sie noch nicht so sehr verinnerlicht. Außerdem Blätterte sie es immer wieder einmal durch um auch jene symbolischen Bedeutungsebenen, welche nur sehr selten gebraucht wurden nicht zu vergessen.

Der Grund weshalb das Mädchen sich derart Vorbereitete war, das die Polizei einmal mehr ihre dienste als Alethiometristin in Anspruch nehmen wollte.

Natürlich wussten Pan und Lyra gleichermaßen, das dadurch das St. Sophia College eine Großzügige Spende des Polizeirates bekommen würde, zusätzlich zu dem Honorar welches Lyra bekam.

Doch Pan war abgelenkt, dadurch lenkte er auch Lyra ab.

"Bitte Pan, versuche nicht so unkonzentriert zu sein. Es ist sehr wichtig, das wir gute Arbeit leisten."

"Ich weiß.", erwiderte er und versuchte sich am Riemen zu reißen.

Lyra warf einen Blick auf ihre Wanduhr und klappte mit einem tiefen Seufzer das Buch der Deutungen zu.

"Hat keinen Sinn mehr, wir müssen sowieso gleich los."

Also packte sie das Buch in ihren Rucksack aus Wildleder. Dazu kam das Alethiometer, ein Block mit Schreibpapier und einen silbernen Füllfederhalter, den sie aus dem Nachlass ihrer Mutter Marisa Coulter bekommen hatte und seither hütete wie einen Schatz. Es war so ziemlich das einzige, was ihr von ihren Eltern geblieben war, außer dem Alethiometer, das einst ihrem Vater Lord Asriel gehört hatte.

Und mit diesen beiden Gegenständen führte sie nun ihre Arbeit aus.

Sorgfältig schnürte sie den Rucksack zu und schnallte ihn sich auf den Rücken.

Pantalaimon kletterte an ihr hoch und schmiegte sich an ihren Hals.

So verlies sie das College und stieg in den Wagen, welche Inspektor Snyder vom Scottland Yard ihr gesandt hatte.

Hier war es nicht so wie in Wills Welt, wo es so viele verschiedene Fahrzeuge gab und der Verkehr so dicht war, das es Lyra noch immer schwindelte wenn sie daran zurückdachte. Nein, hier waren Autos selten, daher genoss die junge Frau es, nach langer Zeit einmal wieder gefahren zu werden.

Sie erreichten die Oxforder Niederlassung des Scottland Yard und Lyra wurde von einem Mann in dunklem Anzug zum Büro des Inspektors geführt, welcher sie bereits zusammen mit seinem Adjutanten erwartete.

"Lady Belaqua, es ist mir eine Ehre sie wieder Begrüßen zu dürfen."

"Ganz meinerseits Inspektor. Konnten ihnen die Informationen, welche ich ihnen letztes mal gab helfen?"

"Sicherlich. Immerhin lies ihre Interpretation wenig Spielraum. Wir konnten alle Mitglieder der Bande gefangen nehmen. Doch leider stellten diese Ganoven nur einen kleinen Teil eines viel Größeren ganzen dar. Doch bitte, setzen sie sich erst einmal. Darf ich ihnen etwas Anbieten?"

"Einen Tee Bitte.", erwiderte Lyra und setzte sich.

Snyders Dæmon, ein gewaltiger Wolfshund setzte sich auf die Hinterläufe und beobachte Lyra aufmerksam.

Snyders Adjutant, dessen Dæmon ein grün schillernder Kolibri war, eilte hinaus um den Tee zu holen.

Snyder legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

Der Adjutant kehrte zurück und servierte den Tee. Anschließend setzte er sich an einen kleinen Nebentisch und zückte einen Füllfederhalter um das Gespräch festzuhalten welches nun folgen sollte.

"Nun Lady Belaqua, wollen wir uns dem geschäftlichen zuwenden?", fragte Snyder und nippte an seinem Tee.

"Natürlich. Doch bevor sie ihre Fragen stellen, gibt es irgendwelche Hintergründe die sie mir mitteilen können?"

Der Inspector wirkte überrascht.

"Ist das von Wichtigkeit?"

Lyra lächelte charmant und Pan musterte Snyders Dæmon.

"Es ist hilfreich soviel wie möglich über das Thema zu wissen. Sehen sie, wenn ich dem Alethiometer eine Frage stelle, muss ich mich auch darauf konzentrieren. Hintergrundwissen, egal wie belanglos es ihnen auch erschein mag, ermöglicht es mir, die Fragen besser zu formulieren, was sich natürlich auch positiv auf die Qualität der Antworten auswirkt."

"Verstehe."

Lyra war stolz auf sich.

Im St. Sophia hatte sie alle Formen guten Umgangs erlernt und auch eine angemessene Sprache für den Umgang mit höher gestellten Personen. Normalerweise drückte sie sich nicht so fein aus, doch nun schien es ihr angebracht und es wirkte. Höfflichkeit, so hatte Dame Hannah es sie gelehrt, war eine effektive Waffe.

"Nun denn, dann werde ich mein bestes tun ihnen die Situation zu erklären. Sicherlich haben sie noch niemals etwas von berauschenden Mitteln gehört?"

Natürlich hatte sie das, doch bei ihrem Status war es besser die Frage negativ zu beantworten, was Lyra auch tat.

"Nun Ja, neben Alkoholika und Tabak erfreuen sich besonders Haschisch und Opium größter Beliebtheit, was von uns toleriert wird. Doch seid kurzem verkaufen Ganoven auf den Straßen eine Art Schnupfpulver welches sie 'Dust' nennen und sehr Berauschend wirkt. Allerdings neigen die Leute bald dazu immer größere Mengen dieser Substanz zu konsumieren. Eine Weile mag das gut gehen, doch dann offenbaren sich die schrecklichen Konsequenzen. Das 'Dust' zerstört langsam ihre Körper. Und doch, die Leute können einfach nicht damit aufhören. Die Königin hat sich entschlossen 'Dust' zu verbieten und den Verkauf hart zu bestrafen. Doch es steht eine form von Organistation hinter den kleinen Gaunern, welche das Mittel auf der Straße verkaufen. Etwas derartiges haben wir vorher noch nie gesehen. Egal wie viele der Verkäufer wir verhaften, immer tritt jemand an seine Stelle. Wir wissen praktisch gar nichts darüber, wie das ganze funktioniert. Und nun kommen sie ins Spiel."

Lyra hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte langsam.

Sie nahm ihren Rucksack vom Boden auf, öffnete ihn und legte und Alethiometer auf den Tisch, wo sie es aus dem Samt befreite, in dem es eingewickelt war. Dann holte sie den Schreibblock hervor und auch den Füllfederhalter, welchen sie vorbereitete und griffbereit daneben legte.

"Stellen sie ihre Fragen.", sagte sie und blickte den Inspector aufmerksam an.

"Nun gut. Also, wie funktioniert diese neue Organistation, wo können wir sie finden und wo kommt das Dust her?"

Lyra nickte zum Zeichen das sie verstanden hatte und begann mit der Arbeit Dafür wurde ihr ein Raum zur Verfügung gestellt, wo sie und Pan Ruhe vor eventuellen Störungen hatten.

Sie wusste genau, wie sie die Fragen zu stellen hatte.

Schnell und sicher stellte sie die drei Zeiger auf jene Symbole, welche sie mit der ersten Frage, die nach der Funktionsweise der Organisation, in Verbindung brachte.

Den ersten Zeiger stellte sie auf die Ameise, welche in ihrer siebten Bedeutungsebene für Funktionsweisen stand. Der zweite zeigte auf eine Schriftrolle, die in ihrer zehnten Bedeutungsebene für Organisationen oder auch Verwaltung stand. Als letztes wählte sie die Schlange, den sie stand für List und Heimlichkeit. Damit drückte sie aus, das sie das Geheimnis um diese ominöse Vereinigung erfahren wollte.

Sie konzentrierte sich fest auf die Frage und zugleich auf die Verschiedenen Bedeutungsebenen der Symbole die sie ausgewählt hatte.

Der längste Zeiger des Alethiometers schlug sofort aus, um die Antwort zu zeigen.

Es war schwierig, denn Lyra musste sich weiterhin auf die Frage konzentrieren und gleichzeitig die Antwort notieren. Hierfür hatte sie sich ein System ausgedacht, das ihr das notieren einfacher machte und aus zwei Zahlen bestand. Die erste Zahl repräsentierte das angezeigte Symbol, während die zweite Zahl anzeigte, wie oft der Zeiger des Alethiometers auf das Zeichen deutete.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Lyra es verstanden hatte sich gleichzeitig auf die Frage zu konzentrieren und Notizen zu machen.

Auf diese Weise stellte sie dem Gerät alle drei Fragen und zum Schluss hatte sie einen Zettel voll von Zahlenreihen.

Nun begann der wirklich schwierige Teil, die Interpretation der Antwort.

Ihre Zahlen zeigten ihr genau die Symbole und Bedeutungsebenen an, die sie erst einmal in ihrer Eigentlichen Form notierte. Anschließend interpretierte sie die Bedeutungen, indem sie sich wieder auf die Fragen und die Art und Weise wie sie dem Gerät gestellt wurden konzentrierte.

Dies war der schwierigste Part der Deutung in dem es zu Fehlern kommen konnte. Doch Jahrelange Übung und Routine kamen der Jungen Frau nun zu gute genau wie ihre Fantasie. Dame Hannah hatte ihre Interpretationen stets gelobt, da sie sehr genau waren.

Anschließend schrieb sie ihre Interpretation auf einem neuen Blatt ins reine und rieb siech müde die Augen.

Vier Stunden Arbeit hatte es sie gekostet, die Fragen zu beantworten.

Doch sie war stolz auf sich, nicht einmal musste sie das Buch der Deutung zur Rate ziehen. Und sie war wie immer sehr schnell.

Die einzigen anderen Alethiometristen von denen Lyra wusste, brauchten bedeutend Länger.

Dame Hannah und der Priester Belanna brauchten stets einen oder zwei Tage für eine derartige Aufgabe. Frau Pavel aus dem Magisterium brauchte sogar drei bis vier, dafür waren seine Deutungen allerdings stets sehr exakt.

Erleichtert, das sie ihre schwierige Aufgabe gelungen war, genehmigte sie sich eine Tasse süßen Tee und weckte Pan, der an ihren Hals geschmiegt eingeschlafen war, ehe sie wieder das Büro des Inspektors aufsuchte.

Dieser blickte von seiner eigenen Büroarbeit auf und musterte sie interessiert.

"Lady Belaqua, benötigen sie noch irgendetwas für ihren Komfort?", fragte er zuvorkommend.

"Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich die fertige Deutung bringen.", meinte sie lächelnd.

Snyder schien geschockt.

"So schnell? Fragen von solcher Komplexität? Ich hatte mit einem oder zwei Tagen gerechnet."

Lyras lächeln wandelte sich zu einem schelmischen grinsen, das schon viel eher ihrer wahren Natur entsprach.

"Dabei war ich so sorgfältig und habe mir extra Zeit gelassen.", meinte sie in scherzhaften Ton, wurde allerdings sogleich wieder ernst und setzte sich anmutig auf den Stuhl, den Snyders Adjutant ihr anbot.

"Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt.", bemerkte der Inspektor mit wahrer Bewunderung in seiner Stimme.

Seine Einschätzung für den Zeitaufwand um derartige Fragen zu beantworten war recht exakt. Man bemerkte, das er öfter mit Alethiometristen zu tun hatte und etwas von den Schwierigkeiten verstand, so das Lyra seine Worte als großes Kompliment annahm.

"Ihre Schilderung der Hintergründe waren sehr hilfreich beim bewältigen der Aufgabe. Ohne dieses Wissen hätte ich sehr viel länger gebraucht. Doch nun zu den antworten auf ihre Fragen."

Der Inspektor nickte und sein Adjutant zückte seinen Füllfederhalter um Notizen zu machen.

"Eventuell sollten sie wissen, das es sich bei dem Alethiometer nicht einfach um einen Apparat handelt, sondern das es tatsächlich Launen besitzt wie ein Mensch. Daher sind einige Antworten recht wage und bestehen eher aus Andeutungen während andere Kristallklar und unmissverständlich sind."

"Das ist mir bekannt. Dame Hannah wies mich in der Vergangenheit öfter auf diesen Umstand hin."

"Ich komme deshalb darauf zu sprechen, weil die antworten dieses mal sehr gemischt sind. Nun zu ihrer ersten Frage, wie funktioniert diese Organisation. Das Alethiometer sagt, das sie Organisiert sei wie eine Familie, welche an der spitze steht. Alles weitere sind austauschbare Leute, die ohne zögern geopfert würden. Außerdem sagt es, das Konzept dieser Organisation stamme von einem Ort, den ich kenne und von dem sie niemals gehört haben. Was dieser Zusatz bedeutet vermag ich nicht zu sagen."

Snyder nickte und runzelte die Stirn.

"Zur zweiten Frage, wie sie diese Organisation finden können habe ich folgendes erfahren. Sie können die Familie nicht finden, den der Ort an dem sie sich aufhält ist für sie unerreichbar."

"Das ist sehr ärgerlich.", warf Snyder ein.

"Ich weiß, doch ich teile ihnen nur mit, was das Alethiometer mir sagt."

"Ich verstehe. Und die dritte Frage?"

"Da wird die Antwort wieder sehr wage. Diese neue Droge komme nicht von hier und gleichzeitig doch. Ich verstehe nicht, was das Alethiometer damit meint. Doch es sagte außerdem das verschlossene Türen wieder geöffnet wurden."

"Was bedeutet das Lady Belaqua?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut mir sehr leid Inspektor, doch das ist alles was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Ich weiß sie haben sich mehr erhofft, doch ich habe die Deutung zwei mal überprüft. Wenn sie wünschen lasse ich das Ergebnis von Dame Hannah überprüfen."

Snyder wirkte enttäuscht, lehnte ihren Vorschlag allerdings ab.

"Ich vertraue fest auf ihre Fähigkeiten. Vielleicht habe ich auch die falschen Fragen gestellt. Ich werde noch einmal darüber nachdenken und sie wieder rufen, sollten mir bessere Fragen einfallen. Doch zunächst einmal vielen Dank für ihre Dienste."

Lyra verabschiedete sich und wurde wieder nach St. Sophia gebracht.

Sie war sehr müde, denn das ständige Konzentrieren hatte an ihre Kräfte erschöpft.

Als sie angekommen war, machte sie sich trotz der frühen Stunde Bettfertig und schlief schnell ein, nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatte…

* * *

Bis demnächst

Gruß

Dat Z.


	3. Der Magier

* * *

**Der Magische Ring

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, alles nur dem großen Phillip Pullman. Aber das wisst ihr ja.

Hoi, hätte nicht gedacht, das sich auch noch andere Leute für diese Story interessieren wenn ich ehrlich bin. Danke für diese unerwarteten Reviews. :)

Und Steffi, nu isses vorbei. Er wird dir wieder auf die nerven gehen -grins-

Viel spaß

* * *

3. Der Magier

* * *

Will sah seine Umgebung eigentlich gar nicht als er durch Oxford streifte.

Die Bruchstücke des Messers waren alle noch genau da, wo sie sein sollten, das war also eine Sackgasse gewesen.

Gab es ein weiteres Messer? Immerhin war auch das erste von Menschenhand geschaffen worden. War es anderen Menschen gelungen ein solches Instrument zu schmieden… oder gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit Fenster zu erschaffen? Eine Möglichkeit bei der kein Staub verloren ging und keine Gespenster geschaffen wurden?

Das wäre Wunderbar. Er könnte Lyra wieder sehen… doch andererseits glaubte er eher an die Möglichkeit mit dem neuen Messer.

Er wollte keine Hoffnung schöpfen nur damit sie ihm wieder genommen wurde.

Er dachte auch an andere Dinge.

Was bedeutete es, wenn Staub zu Drogen verarbeitet wurde? Wie viel ging dabei verloren? War es genau so gefährlich wie die Fenster, die man mit dem Messer geschnitten hatte?

Kirjava huschte von Schatten zu Schatten.

Will liebte es, Nachts durch Oxford zu streifen. So konnte er alles vergessen und sich einfach einmal treiben lassen.

Seine Fähigkeit unauffällig mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen half ihn dabei. Niemand sprach ihn an und keiner störte ihn in seinen Gedanken.

Es begann leicht zu nieseln, doch das störte den Jungen Mann nicht. Weiterhin hing er seinen Gedanken nach und hoffte darauf das Waters anrief und Neuigkeiten brachte.

Erst als er Kirjavas Schrecken spürte, schreckte Will aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

Schnell flitzte er in eine Nebengasse, wo er seinen Dæmon spürte.

"Kirjava…?", flüsterte er, denn er fühlte in ihr furcht.

"Hier drüben Will!", rief sie.

Er beeilte sich zu ihr zu kommen und stockte dann, als er den Grund für ihren Schrecken erkannte.

Ein Mann lag schwer Verletzt auf den Boden, wahrscheinlich Opfer eines Überfalls.

"Scheiße!"

Schnell kniete er nieder und drehte den Bewusstlosen um. Er erkannte mehrere Schnittwunden und eine Platzwunde am Kopf des Unbekannten. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, das die rechte Gesichtshälfte des Mannes von tiefen Narben zerfurcht wurde.

Er holte sein Handy hervor, als er plötzlich etwas auf seiner linken Schulter spürte… etwas das zu leicht war für seinen Dæmon.

Er spürte etwas Spitzes an seiner Halsschlagader und erstarrte.

"Keine Bewegung!", zischte eine tiefe Stimme in sein Ohr.

Er tat was ihm befohlen wurde.

Irgendjemand hatte ihn von hinten überrascht und hielt ihn nun an der Schulter fest und etwas spitzes an die Kehle… so war er wehrlos.

Dann spürte er Kirjavas erstaunen und ihre Verwirrung, doch warum war sie nicht mehr Ängstlich?

"Leg dein Kommunikationsgerät weg!", forderte eine weibliche Stimme aus der Richtung des Bewusstlosen Unbekannten.

Will sah an die Stelle, von wo die Stimme kam und riss überrascht die Augen auf.

Eine Frau etwa so groß wie eine Hand stand auf seiner Brust und musterte Will skeptisch.

"Sie… sie sind eine Gallivespier!", stieß er erstaunt hervor.

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht der Frau.

"Woher kennst du uns?", fragte sie entsetzt.

"Ich bin Will Parry ich…"

"Will Parry? Rekib, lass ihn sofort los!"

Die Spitze verschwand von Wills Hals und auch das Gewicht des Gallivespier, der auf seiner Schulter gestanden hatte.

Er war auf den Körper des Bewusstlosen gesprungen und musterte Will mit Ehrfurcht in den Zügen.

"Verzeiht uns Lord Parry, wir hielten sie für einen Feind.", sprach er und Respekt schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Lord Parry?", fragte Will verwirrt, während Kirjava sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ und an seinem Kopf rieb.

"Der Träger des Messers. Der Held aus der Schlacht in der Republikenwelt.", sagte die kleine Frau und machte einen anmutigen Knicks, was Will verwunderte. Zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Unbeugsamen Stolz dieses Volkes. Sie Respektierten nur sehr wenige Leute.

"Verzeiht, wo sind nur unsere Manieren? Ich bin die Lady Agima und dies ist mein Gefährte, der Chevalier Rekib. Der Mann auf dem wir stehen ist Vincent Russel, ein Verbündeter in unserem Kampf."

"Kampf?"

"Gegen die Himmlischen Heerscharen und die Vergifter."

Will war verwirrt und gleichzeitig froh.

Die Gallivespier stammten aus einer anderen Welt, irgendwie mussten sie hier her gelangt sein. Doch gab es nun dringenderes zu tun.

"Eurem Freund geht es sehr schlecht. Ich muss unbedingt einen Arzt verständigen.", sagte er und machte bereits Anstalten die Notrufnummer in sein Handy zu tippen.

"Bitte tut das nicht.", rief die Lady Agima.

"Er wird sterben! Seht doch wie er Blutet!", rief Will und tippte die Nummer ein.

"Nein, keine Sorge. So leicht bringt man ihn nicht um. Er ist ein Magier, seine Wunden heilen bereits. In wenigen Minuten wird er wieder hergestellt sein. Ärzte würden nur lästige Fragen stellen.", rief der Chevalier energisch.

Will stockte.

"Ein Magier?!?"

Tatsächlich… zum erstaunen des Jungen Mannes hatten die Wunden bereits aufgehört zu bluten und schienen immer kleiner zu werden.

Der Mann stöhnte und die Gallivespier sprangen von seiner Brust auf eine Mülltonne.

Er schlug seine Augen auf und fuhr in eine Sitzende Position.

Ärgerlich wischte er sich Blut aus dem vernarbten Gesicht und knurrte.

"Verdammt! Die Klamotten waren gerade neu!"

"Meister Vincent, seid ihr Wohlauf?", fragte die Lady Agima besorgt.

"Geht schon kleine. Aber mein Schädel dröhnt wie n' startender Jet."

Der Mann mit dem Namen Vincent rappelte sich schwankend auf und drehte sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er Will.

"Oh Kacke!", murmelte er und erhob seine Hände zu einer Art Geste, doch der Cevalier Rebik rief: "Haltet ein Meister Magier! Er ist ein Freund und Verbündeter."

Will sah erleichtert wie der Mann seine Hände senkte.

Irgendetwas war geschehen als er die Hände gehoben hatte. Die Luft war von einer seltsamen Spannung erfüllt gewesen, die Will nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Das Gefühl war allerdings sofort verschwunden, als dieser Magier die Hände gesenkt hatte.

"Verbündeter?", fragte er irritiert.

Will sah dem Mann in die Augen.

Er erkannte darin eine Härte, die der seinen nicht gerade unähnlich war. Dieser Mann hatte bereits getötet und viele Schrecken gesehen. Und er besaß eine gewaltige Willensstärke.

Die Figur des Mannes war Schlank und Athletisch, von den Wunden war nichts mehr zu sehen.

"William Parry,", stellte er sich vor und reichte dem Mann die Rechte mit den fehlenden Fingern.

"Vincent Russel.", sagte der andere und erwiderte kräftig Wills Händedruck.

"Das ist Kirjava, mein Dæmon.", stellte er anschließend noch die Katze vor, was Russel mit einem irritierten Blick registrierte.

"Dæmon? Haben wir uns in der Welt geirrt?"

Lady Agima trat vor.

"Nein Meister Magier, wir sind richtig hier. Lord Parry ist der einzige Mensch dieser Welt, der einen sichtbaren Dæmon besitzt. Das geschah als er mit Lady Lyra in die Welt der…"

Russel winkte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

"Keine Zeit für eure Legenden und alten Heldengeschichten. Wir müssen… ach verdammt, ich brauch erst mal wieder ansehnliche Klamotten. So falle ich doch auf wie ein bunter Hund."

Will hatte sich nun einigermaßen von seiner Überraschung erholt und musterte die seltsame Truppe.

Die Gallivespier waren in ihre einfachen Trachten gekleidet, die er schon neun Jahre zuvor gesehen hatte. Russel trug einfache Blue Jeans, ein ehemals Weißes T-Shirt, welches nun zerrissen und blutbesudelt an ihm klebte, so wie schlichte schwarze Turnschuhe.

"Kommt mit zu mir. Es ist nicht weit, seid meine Gäste."

Die Gallivespier wirkten erfreut und geehrt, während Russel knapp nickte.

"Danke Mann, ist n korrekter Zug von dir.", meinte er und sah sich um.

"Meine sehr kleinen Freunde, wenn ich bitten dürfte…"

Die Gallivespier sprangen auf die Schulter des Magiers und er führte eine lässige Geste mit seiner rechten Hand aus, wobei er eine seltsame Silbe oder auch ein Wort ausstieß.

Wieder spürte Will für einen Moment einen Hauch dieser seltsamen, nicht in Worte zu fassenden Spannung.

"Geh mal vor Kamerad. Uns wird keiner außer dir und deinem Dæmon sehen."

Will fragte nicht lange nach, sondern führte seinen neuen Verbündeten zu seiner kleinen Wohnung.

"Ganz nett.", meinte Russel als er die Wohnung betrat.

Erneut führte er eine Handgeste aus, gefolgt von einem Laut… Wort… Will konnte es nicht sagen. Er spürte nur eine Art instinktiven Respekt vor diesen Worten.

"Kann ich duschen? Ich hasse es, wenn das Blut überall an mir festklebt."

Will sah Russel an und nickte.

"Hier ist das Bad, fühl dich wie zuhause."

Russel lächelte und verdrückte sich ins Bad, während die Gallivespier sich auf dem Küchentisch nieder ließen.

William suchte derweil einige Sachen für den Magier heraus. Sie hatten etwa die gleiche Statur und Größe, so das sie eigentlich passen sollten. Dann wandte er sich seinen kleinen Gästen zu, welche von Kirjava Neugierig gemustert wurden.

"Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten?", fragte er höflich.

"Vielen Dank Mylord, wir benötigen derzeit nichts.", erwiderte der Chevalier Respektvoll.

Will nahm sich eine Dose Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

"So, nun da wir außer Gefahr sind, erklären sie mir bitte wie sie hier hergelangt sind."

Die Lady Agima nickte und begann mit ihrer Volltönenden und angenehmen Stimme zu berichten.

"Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, wird der Krieg gegen das Himmelreich weitergeführt. Sie haben eine neue Regentin mit dem Namen Altahnia. Wir Kämpfen im Auftrag König Ongouwes, der die Nachfolge Lord Asriels angetreten hat. Die himmlischen haben etwas entwickelt, ein Berauschendes Gift, welches die Menschen verzehrt und ihren Willen bricht. Sie nennen es Dust…"

"Dust?!? Daher kommt es also.", rief Will dazwischen.

"Richtig. Es gibt eine Organisation aus Menschen, welche diese Substanz in viele verschiedene Welten bringt und die wir die Vergifter nennen. Ihr Anführer ist ein Mann Namens Shaitan, der einen schwarzen Panther als Dæmon hat. Wir beide bekamen den Auftrag, Shaitan zu eliminieren. Dabei trafen wir auf Meister Russel, der ebenfalls versuchte die Quelle des Dust zu finden und zu vernichten. Er rettete uns vor einigen Menschen aus unserer Welt, die uns ermorden wollten. Die Verwundungen die du gesehen hast zog er sich in einem Kampf zu, den wir mit einer kleinen Gruppe der Vergifter führten. Es waren einfach zu viele für uns."

Will hatte jedes Detail in sich aufgesogen.

"Wie ist es möglich, das ihr zwischen den Welten reisen könnt? Xaphania hat alle Fenster schließen lassen… oder etwa nicht? Und das Messer ist zerstört."

"Es gibt eine andere, eine ganz neue Möglichkeit.", sagte der Chevalier. "Eine ohne das Messer zu benutzen und schaden anzurichten."

Er kniete nieder und öffnete den Rucksack, den er mit sich trug und holte einen Ring heraus, der für den Chevalier so groß sein musste wie ein Autoreifen und aus massivem Gold bestand.

"Dies ist ein Ring der Reise. Eine Zunft Magiekundiger aus einer fremden Welt haben sie auf bitten Xaphanias geschaffen und uns für unseren Kampf mit einigen davon Beschenkt. Der Meistermagier ist nicht einmal auf diese Hilfe angewiesen. Er vermag es, die Welten aus eigener Kraft zu bereisen."

Will starrte den Ring an, als wäre es der heilige Gral. Das war die Lösung für all seine Probleme… er könnte in Lyras Welt reisen…

Die Lady Agima schien ihm anzusehen, was in ihm vorging und verneigte sich.

"Zwei Ringe wurden für sie und Lady Lyra angefertigt. Sie sollten bald überbracht werden.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür des Badezimmers und Russel kam heraus.

"Duschen… oh welch Göttliches Geschenk. Man lernt es erst zu schätzen wenn man es nicht hat.", rief er Theatralisch.

Der Magier war nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet und deutlich konnte man erkennen, das auch sein Oberkörper viele Narben aufwies.

Will warf ihm eine Dose Cola zu, die er auffing und gierig leerte.

"Wie hast du die Finger verloren kleiner?", fragte der Magier als er das Getränk abgesetzt hatte.

"Durch ein magisches Messer. Lange Geschichte…"

Will erzählte von dem Messer und die Art und weise, wie er es erhalten hatte. Auch wie er das Messer verlor… und Lyra. Eine Weile blickte er nachdenklich vor sich hin und fasste dann wieder den Magier ins Auge.

"Und? wo hast du die Narben her?"

"Afghanistan. War früher Soldat bei den Fernspähern der Deutschen Kommando Spezial Kräfte. Hab bei meinem letzten Einsatz eine Springmiene abbekommen. Teuflische kleine Dinger. Springen auf Brusthöhe und ballern dir dann Schrapnelle um die Ohren. War quasi ein kleiner Abschiedsgruß der Taliban. Zwei meiner Kameraden sind dabei umgekommen… dadurch wurde ich gerettet weil sie einen Teil der Ladung abgefangen haben."

Will musterte den Mann fasziniert.

"Soldat bist du gewesen? Und wie kommt es das du Zaubern kannst? Du kommst doch aus dieser Welt oder?"

"Ja, ich komme aus dieser Welt. Und die Magie… keine Ahnung. Eines Tages war es einfach da… und seitdem habe ich den Drang alles darüber zu erforschen und zu erlernen. Seit neun Jahren geht das schon so."

Neun Jahre…

Will war geschockt, das konnte kein Zufall sein…

Russel leerte die Dose und grinste zufrieden.

"Hast du n paar Klamotten für mich? Wie ich beschädigte Sachen wieder ganz zaubern kann muss ich noch raus finden."

"Auf dem Bett. Ich hoffe die Sachen passen einigermaßen."

"Danke Kleiner."

Der Magier verschwand im Schlafzimmer, während Will versuchte alles zu verarbeiten was er gehört hatte.

Es war unglaublich… er würde Lyra wieder sehen… er konnte es noch nicht fassen.

Auch spürte er Kirjavas Erregung.

"Sie hält Wort.", maunzte sie begeistert.

"Wer?", fragte Will.

"Xaphania. Sie hatte mir und Pan versprochen einen Weg zu finden, auf dem ihr wieder zusammen sein könnt. Ich… ich wollte nichts sagen falls es misslingt.", erwiderte sein Dæmon leise.

Will war erschlagen.

Diese Nachrichten waren einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein…

* * *

Serafina Pekala erwartete ihn bereits.

Pantalaimon fieberte dem treffen entgegen… er konnte es kaum erwarten.

Die Hexe sah ihn kommen und lächelte.

"Freudige Nachrichten Pan. Xaphania sendet jemanden, der bringt was du begehrst."

Der Dæmon stieß einen freudigen schrei aus.

"Wirklich… es gibt wirklich einen Weg…?"

"Ja, den gibt es. Einen sicheren Weg in andere Welten. Gedulde dich noch eine Weile. Es wird jemand kommen."

"Es ist bereits jemand da.", erwiderte eine wunderschöne weibliche Stimme hinter Serafina.

Die Hexe fuhr herum und Pan erkannte die schönste Frau die er jemals gesehen hatte.

Sie war Anmutig wie fließendes Wasser. Ihre Haare schwärzer als die Nacht. Ihre Augen glühten in einem unirdischen blau und sie schien regelrecht zu strahlen.

"Ich bin Luzifer, die erste der Gefallenen.", sagte sie mit ihrer Stimme die klang wie eine wunderschöne Melodie.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre.", sagte Serafina ehrfürchtig und verneigte sich.

"Liebe Kinder, beugt euch nicht vor mir. Ich bin lediglich eine Botin. Gebt dem Mädchen diesen Ring und diesen Brief.", sagte der Engel sanft und überreichte der Hexe die beiden Gegenstände.

"Danke.", konnte die Hexe gerade noch sagen als der Engel mit einem warmen lachen zu nichts verging.

Pantalaimon starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, wo sich die Erscheinung in Nichts aufgelöst hatte.

"Sie hatte es wohl sehr eilig. Welch Imposante Erscheinung.", meinte Serafina und lächelte. "Glaubst du Lyra wird mir verzeihen, wenn ich sie jetzt noch wecke?"

"Mit dieser Nachricht auf jeden Fall.", erwiderte der Dæmon.

"Dann lass uns aufbrechen Bruder."

Kaisa, der Dæmon der Hexenkönigin stieß aus den Wolken zu ihnen herab und bedeutete Pan auf seinen Rücken zu steigen, was dieser Ohne zu zögern tat. Serafina setzte sich auf ihren Wolkenkiefernzweig und nur wenige Flugminuten später standen sie an der Pforte von St. Sophia.

Pan war so aufgeregt, das er den Flug gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

So schnell ihn seine Kleinen Pfoten trugen, flitzte er über Verborgene Wege in Lyras Zimmer um sie zu wecken, während die Hexe vor dem Tor wartete.

Als er sie erreichte, rüttelte er energisch an ihren Haaren.

"Aua… Spinnst du Pan?!?", fragte die Junge Frau als sie aus ihrem Tiefen Schlaf hoch schreckte.

"Lyra… es ist wichtig.", rief er freudig.

"Was… Was ist denn los?", fragte das Mädchen und gähnte herzhaft.

"Bitte Lyra, zieh dich schnell an und öffne das Tor… Serafina wartet auf dich…"

"Serafina Pekala?"

"Ja doch… mach schnell!"

Lyra stand eilig auf und zog einen Morgenmantel an. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Pantoffeln und verließ ihr Zimmer, einen völlig aufgedrehten Pan vor ihr.

Sie schritt durch die dunklen Gänge und öffnete die Hauptpforte.

Nun erkannte sie die Hexenkönigin und sie machte einen Freudigen laut.

"Serafina Pekala!"

"Schwester!"

Die Frauen fielen sich glücklich lachend in die Arme.

Die Hexenkönigin drückte Lyra anschließend von sich weg und musterte sie bewundernd.

"Mein liebes Kind, wie doch die Zeit vergeht. Eine wunderschöne und anmutige Junge Frau bist du geworden."

"Serafina… du hast dich nicht ein bisschen verändert."

Die Hexe lächelte nur.

"Kommt doch herein, ich mache uns einen schönen Tee und dann könnt ihr mir erklären, was so eilig ist das es nicht bis Morgen warten kann… aber ich freue mich trotzdem euch zu sehen."

Die Hexe und ihr Dæmon begleiteten Lyra in die Küche, wo freilich noch nichts los war.

Die Junge Frau kochte Wasser und goss den Tee auf, ehe sie sich zu Serafina an den Tisch setzte.

"So, was führt euch nun her meine lieben Freunde?"

Serafina nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee und lächelte.

"Pantalaimon hatte mich vor zwei Tagen hierher gerufen. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, wie du leidest, also bat er mich, Kontakt zu Xaphania zu suchen, was mir auch gelang.", erklärte die Hexe und sah dann Pantalaimon an.

Der kleine Dæmon zitterte vor fiebriger Erregung.

"Xaphania hatte mir und Kirjava etwas versprochen.", platze es aus ihm heraus.

Lyra wirkte verwirrt.

"Beruhige dich Pan. Immer schön der Reihe nach. Was hat Xaphania dir versprochen?"

"Einen Weg… einen Weg zu Will. Sie haben es geschafft Lyra, wir können sie ohne Gefahr wieder sehen!"

Zu sagen Lyra wäre geschockt wäre untertrieben.

Wie erstarrt saß sie da, unfähig einen Gedanken zu fassen.

"Was… Was hast du gesagt…"

"Wir haben einen Weg zu Will gefunden."

Lyra stieß einen Schrei aus, der so voll von Freude war, wie weder Pantalaimon, noch Serafina noch irgendein Wesen dieser Welt ihn jemals vernommen hatte.

"Ein Weg zu Will… das ist… wie? Wie ist das möglich…?"

Serafina lächelte.

"Eine Botin Xaphanias gab mir dies für dich."

Mit diesen Worten legte sie den Ring und den Brief auf den Tisch.

Lyra starrte die beiden Gegenstände an, als wären sie die Größten Schätze der Welt.

"Das… das.. Ich danke euch… das ist…"

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte eine herrische Stimme von der Tür her.

Die anwesenden fuhren herum.

Dame Hannah, bekleidet in einem Morgenmantel und mit offenem Haar, stand in der Tür und musterte sie skeptisch.

"Dame Hannah… Verzeihung. Ich… das ist Serafina Pekala, die Königin der Hexen vom Enara - See und eine liebe Freundin."

Dame Hannah musterte die Hexe fasziniert und stellte sich vor. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Lyra zu und sah sie Fragend an.

"Nun meine Liebe, warum veranstaltest du hier so einen Lärm? Noch dazu zu dieser Gotteslästerlichen Zeit?", fragte sie streng.

"Bitte sehen sie es ihr nach.", bat Serafina. "Es war pure Freude, welche Lyra so schreien lies."

Kurz erklärte die Hexe was passiert war und Dame Hannah, welche die Geschichte von Lyra kannte strahlte regelrecht.

Natürlich war auch ihr der Kummer ihrer Schülerin nicht entgangen.

Lyra unterdessen las den Brief durch und drückte sich den Ring an die Brust.

"Dame Hannah… ich werde morgen früh aufbrechen… ich gehe meinen Liebsten besuchen… aber ich kehre zurück, das verspreche ich."

Die Schulleiterin lächelte.

"Geh nur Kind. Geh zu ihm.", sagte sie und strahlte ebenso wie Serafina und Pan…

* * *

"Nun ja, logistische Unterstützung wäre wirklich nicht verkehrt.", meinte Russel und musterte Will. "Wenn der MI6 hilft, haben wir zumindest gute Ressourcen. Ist doch echt mal ein Zufall, das wir ausgerechnet bei einem der wenigen Menschen landen, die vom Dust wissen."

"Ja, es ist Schicksal.", meine Lady Agima und strahlte regelrecht.

"Ich verstehe ja, das ihr dabei weiterkommen möchtet… aber ich würde wirklich gerne zu Lyra. Es… wie soll ich erklären…?"

"Spar es dir. Ich kann mir denken was dich antreibt. Neun Jahre sind scheiße lang.", meinte Russel und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

"Hmmm, ich glaube ich sehe mal nach, was deine Kleine so treibt. Halt mal still Will."

Der Junge Mann sah den Magier irritiert an, der die Rechte Hand einfach auf Wills Stirn legte.

"Was…?"

"Psssst! Lass Papa mal machen…"

Dann spürte Will es… eine Kraft durchdrang ihn die er nicht begreifen konnte. Sie elektrisierte ihn geradezu. Dann Blitzte ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf… Lyra.

Sie war noch viel schöner, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte… er konnte sie nur anstarren, war zu nichts anderem mehr fähig.

Dann hörte er ihre liebliche Stimme.

"…beeilen Pan. Nicht das er hierher reist und wir uns verpassen… aber vielleicht wagt er es auch nicht weil er auf mich wartet…"

"Sein Oxford ist groß, wie wollen wir ihn finden?", fragte Pantalaimon und zuckte mit seinem Nässchen.

"Das Alethiometer natürlich. Eine so einfache Frage kann ich auch so lesen. Vertrau mir Pan, wir werden Will und Kirjava schnell finden. Ich hoffe der Ring funktioniert."

"Er wird funktionieren. Xaphania hat es versprochen…", erwiderte der Dæmon.

Dann verschwamm das Bild wieder.

Will saß geschockt am Tisch, während Russel eine Art Schwächeanfall hatte.

Kommentarlos nahm er noch mehr Toast und aas verdammt schnell.

"Anstrengend…. Aber deine Verbindung zu ihr ist bemerkenswert stark. Ging einfacher als ich dachte. Hübsch die Kleine.", meinte er mit vollem Mund.

"Wie… was hast du gemacht?", fragte Will verwirrt.

"Deine Verbindung zu ihr genutzt habe ich. Dann ist mein Geist zu ihr gereist und ich hab dich sehen lassen, was ich gesehen habe.", erklärte der Magier gelassen.

"Und wie du gehört hast ist sie auf dem Weg hier her. Am besten wartest du einfach, auch wenn's schwer fällt."

Will konnte es nicht fassen, über welche Fähigkeiten dieser Mann verfügte… aber das war im Augenblick nicht wichtig. Lyra kam hier her…

Russel leerte seinen Kaffee und sah die beiden Gallivespier an.

"Ich schätze n' Taktischer Rückzug wäre angebracht. Wenn die Kleine kommt dann rumst das hier in der Bude.", meinte er anzüglich und fixierte Will, der tatsächlich vor Verlegenheit rot angelaufen war.

"Sei doch mal so gut und ruf diesen Waters an, dann können wir mal auf Tuchfühlung gehen. Und ne Unterkunft könnte er uns Organisieren, wäre zumindest praktisch."

"Ja… das werde ich wohl machen…"

Also telefonierte er mit Waters und schilderte ihm die Situation.

Der Agent reagierte sehr schnell, nur zwanzig Minuten später holte ein Wagen seine neuen Verbündeten ab, von Waters selber gefahren der natürlich neugierig auf die Gallivespier war.

Russel führte wieder einen seiner Zauber aus, so das man die kleinen Menschen nicht sehen konnte und verlies zusammen mit dem Agenten Wills Wohnung.

Die darauf folgende Stille war geradezu Ohrenbetäubend… doch zum Glück war er nicht allein… er war nie allein.

Sein Dæmon sprang auf seinen schoss und liebkoste ihn.

"Hab Geduld Will… sie werden bald kommen.", sagte sie.

"Danke Kirjava… was würde ich nur ohne dich machen…

* * *

Das war es erst einmal. Bis zum nächsten mal

Gruß

Dat Z.


	4. Die Ringe der Reise

* * *

**-Der magsiche Ring-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nix meines... den Pullman seines. Bis auf Vinne, der is meina! Ha ha. (Ja, das a bei meina ist absichtlich!)

Auch hier mal wieder

Viel spaß!

* * *

4. Die Ringe des Reisens

* * *

Lyra hatte schnell alles notwendige eingepackt, sich ein Schönes Kleid ausgesucht und besonders sorgfältig geschminkt.

Pan hüpfte herum wie ein Gummiball. Er konnte es wie sie kaum erwarten.

Nachdem sie fertig war, traf sie sich auf dem Hof mit Serafina Pekala und Dame Hannah.

Es war ein schneller aber dennoch rührender Abschied.

Schließlich berührte Lyra den goldenen Ring an ihrem Finger und erinnerte sich daran, was in dem Brief gestanden hatte.

Fest dachte sie an Wills Welt, genau wie Pantalaimon. Als sie dann den Ring an ihrem Finger dreimal drehte, glühte er in einem warmen goldenen Licht auf, das Lyra und Pan mit wohliger Wärme umhüllte.

Dann verschwamm die Welt um sie herum und manifestierte sich wieder.

Sie stand auf dem Gelände des St. Sophia College… doch es wirkte anders als zuvor.

Sie hatten es geschafft! Sie waren in einer anderen Welt.

"Es hat funktioniert!!!", rief Lyra freudig.

Einige junge Menschen, wahrscheinlich Studenten sahen sie seltsam an.

Lyra lächelte charmant und verließ dann schleunigst den Hof um sich den seltsamen Blicken zu entziehen.

In einer ruhigen Seitenstraße holte sie das Alethiometer hervor.

Seid damals vor neun Jahren war es ihr nicht mehr so leicht gefallen eine Frage zu stellen und die Antwort zu erkennen.

Sie fragte wo sie Will finden würde und der Wahrheitsmesser schien belustigt, wenn so etwas möglich war.

"Folge meiner Nadel, sie wird auf ihn deuten.", las sie die antwort.

Dann schlug die Nadel in eine Richtung… das mystische Instrument wollte seiner Besitzerin helfen…

Natürlich, es wurde durch Staub betrieben… und Staub hatte Bewusstsein.

Lyra folgte der Richtung in der die Nadel zeigte, wobei sie sehr Vorsichtig mit dem Verkehr war. Schon einmal wurde sie hier angefahren, das wollte sie nicht noch einmal erleben.

Sie musste weit laufen, aber schließlich erreichte sie ein Mehrparteiengebäude.

Fieberhaft suchte sie den Namen Parry auf den kleinen Schildchen… und fand ihn.

Sie und Pan zitterten vor Erregung.

Als Lyra die Treppe in den dritten Stock erklomm, drohten ihre Knie nachzugeben.

Sie war aufgeregt, ängstlich, erwartungsfroh, panisch… irgendwie alles zugleich.

Würde er sie erkennen… wie würde er reagieren…? Sie wusste es nicht.

Als sie dann endlich vor seiner Tür stand hatte sie regelrechte Panik. Am liebsten wäre sie weggerannt und doch schaffte sie es irgendwie an die Tür zu klopfen.

Kaum hatte ihre Hand das Holz berührt, da wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen und sie erstarrte.

Es war wie ein Anbarischer Schlag der sie durchfuhr als sie ihn wieder sah.

Sie erkannte ihn sofort, obwohl er älter war… er sah noch besser aus als damals.

Auch er starrte sie an.

Dann wie von selbst fanden ihre Lippen zueinander.

Lyra schwebte… es war, als wäre sie nicht mehr sie selbst.

Sie brach den Kuss und schmiegte sich an seine starke Schulter, tränen des Glücks in den Augen.

"Oh Will… ich… ich hatte es fast aufgegeben…"

"Schhhht… sag nichts…", flüsterte er zärtlich in ihr Ohr und sein warmer Atem jagte ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.

Wieder fanden ihre Lippen zueinender und wieder brach Lyra den Kuss.

"Ich will dich…", flüsterte sie. "Ich habe so lange warten müssen…"

Sanft hob er sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Es musste nicht mehr geredet werden…

* * *

Mary konnte es kaum fassen, was dieser Mann bewerkstelligen konnte, und das obwohl sie es doch mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen konnte. Obwohl sie diese Kraft spürte, die der Magier ausstrahlte.

Stühle, Schreibblöcke, Computerhardware… all das schwebte wie an Schnüre gehängt durch das Zimmer.

Auch Waters wirkte zutiefst beeindruckt.

Einzig die beiden Gallivespier blieben ruhig.

"Eine simple Übung, das war so ziemlich erste was ich lernte.", meinte der Ex-Soldat nüchtern und lies eine Computermaus einige Loopings schlagen.

"¥itø! Æta!", befahl er und alle Gegenstände schwebten flink an ihren Platz zurück. Selbst die USB Anschlüsse steckten sich von selbst wieder ein.

"Nur ein Bruchteil dessen was ich bereits gelernt habe. Und nur ein milliardstel dessen, was es noch zu entdecken gibt.", meinte der Zauberer gelassen und streckte sich.

"Am Anfang hat mich dieser Spruch schon sehr ausgelaugt. Doch mittlerweile ist meine Kraft Immens gewachsen."

"Wirklich unglaublich.", meinte die Physikerin und kämpfte immer noch mit ihrem Verstand, der sich geradezu weigerte das gesehene zu begreifen.

"Es ist reine Physik. Alles was ich tue kann ich berechnen. Was anderen Menschen im Gegensatz zu mir fehlt, ist eine besondere Kraft um diese Physikalischen Reaktionen hervorzurufen. Vielleicht ist sie angeboren… Vielleicht kommt es vom Staub. Seitdem ich ihn sehen kann, gebiete ich über diese Kraft. Also seid neun Jahren etwa."

"Neun Jahre… das kann doch kein Zufall sein. Damals ist diese Sache mit Lyra und Will passiert…"

"Ist das der Grund weshalb er und die Kleine den Staub so unglaublich anziehen?", fragte der Magier.

"Ja… er und Lyra… ich weiß nicht warum, aber vor neun Jahren, als sie ihre Liebe zueinander entdeckten, da hörten die Staubströmungen auf, die ich vorher entdeckt hatte."

Vince grinste.

"Da könnte wirklich ein Zusammenhang bestehen. Egal, so sieht es halt aus wenn ich Magie wirke Doktor Malone."

Mary nickte.

Agent Waters sah den Ex Soldaten durchdringend an.

"Nun denn, zurück zu unserem Problem. Ihre beiden Gefährten, haben ihren Auftrag also von ihrer Obrigkeit erhalten. Doch wie passen sie da rein?"

Vincent kratzte sich am Kinn, was ein widerliches schabendes Geräusch zur folge hatte.

"Einer meiner Schüler ist Dust süchtig geworden und zugrunde gegangen. Dass kann und will ich nicht tolerieren! Wer immer das Zeug herstellt ist reif!"

"Schüler?", fragte Waters interessiert.

"Ja, ich spüre Menschen, die Magiebegabt sind und nehme sie auf. Von normalen Menschen werden sie für verrückt gehalten wegen der Dinge die sie sehen können. Deshalb sind viele in gewisse Milieus abgerutscht wo oftmals auch Drogen konsumiert werden. Ich hole sie da raus und lehre sie ihre Gaben zu nutzen. Und deshalb fühle ich mich verantwortlich. Wohlgemerkt, Dust wirkt bei unserem Schlag Menschen um ein vielfaches stärker. Wenn ein Magier es konsumiert entziehen sich seine Kräfte jeglicher Kontrolle. Das ist tödlich… für den Magier und jeden im Umkreis von fünfzig Metern."

Waters nickte verstehend.

"In diesem Fall ist eine Intervention noch dringender als ich dachte. Wer weiß wie viele Magier unerkannt unter uns wandeln und damit in Berührung kommen könnten."

"Tickende Zeitbomben.", bestätigte Vince.

"Wenn Will und Lyra ihr wieder sehen gefeiert haben könnt ihr los. Sie und ihr Warheitsmesser werden sehr nützlich sein.", meinte Mary.

Vince grinste Anzüglich.

"Das könnte ein wenig dauern…"

Mary lachte und dachte an ihre China Vergleiche, die sie den beiden einmal erzählt hatte.

Vincent fasste sich urplötzlich an den Kopf und wankte.

"Wohow!", keuchte er und atmete schwer.

"Was ist los?", fragte die Lady Agima besorgt.

"Da war eine Strömung… es ist noch immer da… irgendwo entsteht ne ganze Menge Staub…. Fast wie eine Explosion. Das… ich kann es schlecht in Worte fassen…"

Der Magier blickte auf.

"Meine Freunde, bitte auf meine Schulter. Agent Waters, könnten sie uns in unser Quartier bringen? Ich bin müde wir sind immerhin schon seid drei Monaten unterwegs und noch immer ausgelaugt. Außerdem könnten wir einen kleinen Umweg machen… ich habe zwar so eine Ahnung wo diese Staub Explosion stattgefunden hat, doch ich würde es mir gerne selber ansehen."

"In Ordnung.", erwiderte der Bullige MI6 Agent und führte das ungleiche Trio zu seinem Auto, eine nachdenkliche aber frohe Mary zurück lassend. Morgen würde sie die beiden besuchen… und hoffentlich nicht stören…

* * *

Will beobachtete lächelnd wie Pantalaimon und Kirjava sich aneinander gekuschelt hatten.

Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen… obwohl sie hier nackt und warm in seinen Armen lag und er ihren süßen Duft atmete, konnte er einfach nicht glauben das sie endlich bei ihm war.

Er war einfach glücklich…. Wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Jetzt war er endlich komplett… jetzt war alles so, wie es sein sollte.

Lyra regte sich und schlug sanft ihre Augen auf.

"Guten Morgen…", flüsterte er zärtlich.

"Guten Morgen…", schnurrte sie verschlafen.

Zärtlich küsste er sie und sie genoss es sichtlich hier bei ihm zu liegen.

"Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen.", flüsterte er.

"Will, fass mich an… ich bin wirklich… so wirklich wie du… ich habe diesen Augenblick so lange herbeigesehnt… was ich auch tat, ich musste stets an dich denken."

"Ja… ich musste auch immer an dich denken. Jede Minute, jede Sekunde. Nun kann uns nichts mehr trennen."

Sie lachte leise.

"Nein… ich werde wie dein Dæmon sein.", schnurrte sie zärtlich, was auch ihn zum lachen brachte.

"Sei lieber nicht wie Kirjava. Sie ist sehr umtriebig."

Lyra lachte nun laut… hell und so glücklich, das weckte ihre Dæmonen, welche sich räkelten.

"Guten Morgen ihr Schlafmützen.", meinte Will und musterte die schönen Tiergestalten, welche so glücklich aussahen wie er sich fühlte.

Lyra streckte die Hand aus und fuhr Kirjava durch das seidige Fell.

Will spürte die zärtliche Berührung tief in seinem innersten und streichelte Pan, was Lyra erschauern lies.

Es war eigentlich tabu den Dæmon eines anderen zu berühren. Niemals hätten sie es jemand anderen gestattet, denn es war so ziemlich die intimste Berührung die es gab.

Lyra räkelte sich wie Kirjava und Will musste wieder daran denken, das sie wie sein Dæmon sein wollte.

'Kommt schon gut hin', dachte er belustigt.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit standen sie dann auf um gemeinsam zu duschen.

Als sich beide wieder frisch und sauber fühlten, begann Will das Frühstück zu machen.

Lyra setzte sich an den Küchentisch und war glücklich, ihn einfach dabei zu beobachten.

Will war gerade fertig, als es geradezu schüchtern an der Tür klopfte.

Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür, vor der eine recht Verlegene Mary Malone stand.

"Ich hoffe ich störe nicht.", meinte sie, doch Lyra schrie freudig auf und war innerhalb einer Sekunde bei der Tür um ihre Freundin zu umarmen.

"Mary! Es ist so schön dich zu sehen.", rief sie.

Die Physikerin lachte glücklich.

"Lyra, Kind… Gott bist du gewachsen. Eine richtig schöne Junge Dame."

Lyra lachte herzlich und platzierte ihre Freundin kurzerhand an den Tisch.

Das Frühstück war sehr lustig.

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und tauschten Neuigkeiten aus, alles was sie erlebt hatten. So zog sich das Frühstück bis in den frühen Mittag hin.

Will war einfach nur glücklich.

Irgendwann holte Mary ihr Bernsteinteleskop hervor und sah beide dadurch an.

"Mein Gott… dieser Magier hatte recht.", meinte sie.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Will.

"Nun ja, dieser Vincent Russel… er hat gestern eine… wie sagte er… Staubexplosion gespürt. Und er hatte einen Verdacht, den er zwar nicht ausführte, aber ich wusste das er euch gemeint hat."

Lyra runzelte die Stirn.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie.

"Also damals… vor neun Jahren bei den Mulefa, da ist etwas mit euch passiert. Bitte keine Details, ich kann es mir denken. Zumindest dachte ich damals, das ihr die dunkle Materie, den Staub stärker anzieht als alle andern. Aber ich habe mich geirrt."

Noch immer sah das junge Pärchen sie fragend an.

"Eure Liebe… sie lässt Staub entstehen. Ihr zieht ihn nicht an, ihr stoßt ihn aus, eine enorme Menge. Es ist… unglaublich."

Lyra und Will wirkten überrascht.

"Wir produzieren Staub?"

"Es sieht so aus.", erwiderte Mary und lächelte unbeholfen.

Will lachte.

Das interessierte ihn nur mäßig. Lyra war hier bei ihm, das war alles was zählte.

Eine Weile überlegte er, doch dann kam er zu dem Schluss, das jetzt genau so ein guter Moment war wie jeder andere.

"Lyra… neun Jahre musste ich auf dich warten. Ich will es keine Sekunde länger… Heiratest du mich?"

Er hatte keine Ahnung was in ihn gefahren war… es war einfach aus ihm heraus gesprudelt.

Lyra blickte ihn glücklich an.

"Natürlich… Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, das du mich das Fragen würdest."

Mary saß da wie vom Donner gerührt.

"Sei nicht so geschockt.", tadelte Kirjava sie belustigt.

Das brachte alle zum lachen, auch Mary, nachdem sie sich erholt hatte.

"Na ja, geschockt weniger. Es ist nicht überraschend, nur der Zeitpunkt war ein wenig… speziell.", meinte sie mit einem schelmischen grinsen. "Gratulation ihr zwei."

Lyra strahlte und Will… war einfach nur glücklich.

Es war alles so wie es sein sollte.

Bald darauf verabschiedete sich Mary um noch weitere Experimente mit den Dustproben durchzuführen.

Will nahm Lyra mit zum Waisenhaus um ihr selbst zu zeigen, was er in den neun Jahren die sie getrennt waren geschafft hatte.

Die Kinder waren begeistert.

Sie liebten Will und auch Lyra nahmen sie sehr gut auf.

Da Samstag war, gab es keinen Unterricht, so dass sich die Kinder an Lyras Fersen hefteten als wäre sie ein Magnet und die Kinder aus Eisenspäne.

Die junge Frau strahlte, als sie die Waisenkinder betrachtete, welche sie allesamt mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Schließlich setzte sie sich und begann einfach so zum Spaß eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Eine Geschichte über Lyra Listenreich und ein Unglaubliches Abenteuer in vielen Welten.

Will setzte sich mit den beiden Dæmonen in den Schatten und sah ihr dabei zu, ebenfalls gefesselt von ihrer Geschichte.

Sie hatte das erzählen nicht verlernt.

Wie gebannt hing jedermann an ihren Lippen.

Ja selbst die Schwestern stellten ihre arbeiten ein und lauschten gespannt der Phantastischen Geschichte.

Die Kinder lachten, weinten, rissen ungläubig die Münder auf, jubelten und waren völlig versunken in dieser Erzählung.

Lyra erzählte von den Gyptern, den Zeitlos schönen Hexen. Den grausamen aber treuen Panserbjørnen. Sie erzählte von Engeln und Krieg. Von den Mulefa, Miss Coulter und Lord Asriel, den stolzen Gallevespier und den Geistern der Totenwelt. Von der schmerzhaften Trennung von ihrem geliebten Pantalaimon, von den Harpien und immer wieder von Will dem Träger des magischen Messers und Lyra Listenreich.

Keiner merkte, wie die Zeit verging, es dämmerte bereits. Und als Lyra dann zu dem Unglücklichen Ende kam, an dem sie und Will in ihre Welten zurückkehren mussten, waren die Kinder alle traurig. Einigen standen sogar stumme tränen in den Augen.

"Miss Lyra… so darf die Geschichte aber nicht Enden.", meinte die kleine Elise.

"Sei nicht traurig du Gänschen.", lachte Lyra. "Das ist nur eine Geschichte, es gibt aber noch eine weitere. Und damit ihr nicht mehr traurig seid, verrate ich euch, das Lyra und Will sich später wieder gefunden haben und nie mehr trennen wollten. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Und ich erzähle sie euch dann, wenn ich selber weiß wie sie ausgeht."

Die Stimmung der Kinder war umgeschlagen und sie bestürmten sie mit Fragen.

"Ich erzähle es euch ein anderes Mal, versprochen. Großes Ehrenwort.", sagte sie immer wieder.

Es kostete tatsächlich einige Mühe, die Kinder zum warten zu überreden.

Will gab seiner Liebsten einen langen Kuss.

"Du hast das wirklich fantastisch erzählt. Sogar ich war gefesselt und ich war immerhin dabei."

"Ich glaube die Geschichte hat den Kindern gefallen.", meinte sie und lächelte glücklich.

"Gefallen? Sogar die Schwestern haben heimlich am Fenster gestanden und zugehört. Und da drüben im Schatten treibt sich Raven herum, der auch zugehört hat."

Den letzten Satz sprach er lauter, so das ein recht Verlegender Rocker aus dem Schatten kam.

"Lyra, darf ich dir Raven vorstellen? Er sieht wild aus, ist aber ein guter Freund.", meinte Will. "Raven, das Lyra… meine Verlobte."

Der Biker staunte nicht schlecht.

"Guten Geschmack hast du. Hallo Lyra, ich bin Raven und nicht so böse wie ich aussehe. Und ich wollte dir Danken… das war eine Großartige Erzählung. Ehrlich, ich habe noch niemals nicht jemanden so erzählen gehört."

Lyra errötete bei dem Lob.

Raven erinnerte sie an den Lieben Iorek. Er wirkte Wild und ungezähmt und hatte doch das Herz am rechten Fleck. Sie mochte ihn auf Anhieb.

"Was führt dich her alte Saufziege?", fragte Will geradeheraus.

Nun wirkte Raven ernst.

"Na, eigentlich wollte ich mal mit dir Reden. Sehr ernstes Thema."

Will sah seinen Freund an.

"Komm gehen wir ein Stück.", meinte er.

Sie entfernten sich vom Waisenhaus und Raven begann zu erzählen.

"Es geht um diesen Dreck… Dust. Es gibt immer mehr Todesfälle wegen dem Bullshit. Die Sache ist folgende, bald gibt es eine Präsirallye. Alle Präsis von den großen Mottoradclubs kommen dann zusammen. Oberstes Thema ist wie wir mit Dust umgehen sollen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir auf eigene Faust anfangen die Ratten aus den Löchern zu treiben. Nun, mir wäre wohler, wenn wir etwas Rückendeckung bekommen könnten… du kennst doch diesen MI6 Fuzzi der sich bei dir für ne mildere Strafe eingesetzt hast. Kannst du den mal auf das Thema anbohren?"

Will überlegte.

"Warum überlasst ihr das nicht der Polizei?", fragte er.

"Zu wenige, zu auffällig. Wenn die antanzen sind die Ratten schon ausgeflogen. Wir kommen besser an die ran, glaub mir das."

Will glaubte das.

Er überlegte kurz und nickte.

"Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann."

Raven wirkte erleichtert.

"Danke dir Mann, dafür hast du einen gut. So ich muss dann. Will, kleine Lyra, war mir ein Riesen Vergnügen. Und noch mal danke für diese krasse Story."

Lyra schüttelte seine Hand und schon war der Rocker im Schatten verschwunden.

"Ein sympathischer Mann.", meinte Lyra lächelnd.

"Du kannst noch immer hinter die Gesichter der Menschen sehen nicht wahr."

"Ein wenig."

Will lächelte und gab ihr einen langen Kuss…

* * *

Joa, so siehts aus wa?

Gruß

Dat Z.


End file.
